


Son of the Moon and Flames

by gooeyglassanimals



Category: Glee
Genre: Dragons, Hunters, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, Witches, Wolves, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeyglassanimals/pseuds/gooeyglassanimals
Summary: He had been trying to lead a normal life for the past twelve years, but behind closed doors he knew it was anything but normal. When he transfers from Dalton to McKinley, he meets a beautiful blue-eyed boy. But while being surrounded by mythical beings, will he finally figure out who he really is? What will happen when he realizes that others have been hunting him down for years?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! So as you can see, this is my first story on here but this particular story has been brewing in my head for a little over half a year now. I wanted to write something having to do with supernatural stuff and this just came to mind. This first chapter is just the prologue, but I’m a few chapters ahead with this so expect updates to be roughly around 2-3 times a week.
> 
> Warnings: This story will feature heavy language, adult themes, violence, and eventually smut.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don’t own my daddies Kurt or Blaine, or Glee, but I do own the ideas to this story.

_Run. Keep running until you can find a place to hide._

Those words echoed throughout his mind as he ran through the dark forest, splinters sticking to the bottom of his socks. He was tired, beyond it even, but he knew he had to keep on running. He could hear their shouts getting closer as they gained on him, causing the small bodies in the basket to whimper as he held it closer to his chest.

He didn't understand why this was happening or why they were so keen on catching him. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? It didn't matter now though, because the damage had been done and he was now running for his life and the ones he held in his arms.

A dark growl came from his right and he turned his head to see red eyes boring into his. His breath got caught in his throat as it leapt at him, sharp teeth coming at him before a flash of silver intercepted it, pinning it to the ground. Royal blue eyes looked into his now as a voice entered his mind.

_I’ll hold them off with the others, but you need to keep going._

He gave slight nod before he turned around and continued to run. He let out a scream when he heard guns firing, hitting the ground and trees around him. Tears began to stream down his face as he dodged the bullets, along with arrows now, and weaved around the forest. He could hear the hounds behind him, snarling at their prey as they got closer.

_When you find a place to hide, keep hiding until you know it’s safe._

He wanted to go home. He wanted to curl up in his bed and wish for this nightmare to end but he couldn’t–not when his home was in flames, and his bed long gone. His beat up backpack and duffle bag bounced against his back and leg as he ran faster, hoping the contents inside weren’t damaged.

He didn’t think he could keep it together if they were.

They were all yelling behind him, trying to lure him back, saying they weren’t going to harm him, but with guns and arrows being fired, he obviously wasn’t buying it. He knew they were after him and the ones in his arm, but yet, he had no idea why. What did they want from him? What did they want from them? Were his parents still alive?

He was taken out of his thoughts when a searing pain came from the right side of his torso, causing him to let out a high pitched scream as he toppled forward and fell. He began to sob as he looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of side, having gone through the flesh. He gasped when he saw the basket lying on its side and crawled over, ignoring the pain he felt. He looked over and saw them spread out on the ground and carefully picked up each one until he knew there were six in the basket again. With all the strength he could muster, he lifted himself from the ground, crying out at the pain as he bent down to pick up the basket and held it close to his chest. He began to limp, wincing with every step he took but he knew that if he stopped now, he would be risking his life and the ones he was holding against him.

He kept going until he saw an empty road, but panicked when he didn’t know which way to go. Was he supposed to go right? Or left? Or was he to continue into the forest on the other side? The little ones in his arms could sense his distress as they began to whimper again, pawing at his chest. He looked down at the various eye colors, all contrasting against different colors of fur.

He remembered when they were all born, only a few weeks ago. Small little bodies writhing around the large blanket draped across multiple pillows. He had been the one to name them and while they were unusual names, it suited them and that was what had mattered to him.

His memory was interrupted by a flash of silver coming up next to him, cuts and wounds on various parts of their body. Beautiful royal blue eyes met his frightened honey ones as they nuzzled him and then the ones in the basket before a female voice entered his mind.

_You’re injured._

_It hurts._

_They’re close, but the rest are holding them back to buy us some time. Get on, you can’t go any further with the state that you’re in._

She nodded her head towards her silver back, as she bent down, allowing him to climb on. He gripped her soft fur tightly and leaned forward to shield the basket as she took off running.

_Accalia, what’s happening? Where are we going? Where’s mom and dad?_

_I can’t explain what’s happening right now, but I promise you that one day you’ll know. As for where we’re going, I’m taking you to her. She’ll keep you safe and help you with your wound._

_What about my mom and dad?_

_I-I don’t know._

He clamped his eyes shut and willed the tears to go away as she kept running, weaving through the trees. He barely had time to register the red eyes coming at them from the side before they were knocked over, still clinging to the body he was on. He heard a yelp as sharp teeth sunk into the hound’s flesh until it lay limp in her jaws as Accalia released it and took off again.

_Accalia, I don’t feel so well._

The wolf stopped as she twisted her body to look at the boy’s wound, her heart dropping when she realized that he had actually been hit with a toxic arrow, the poison spreading across his torso, visible through the rips in his shirt. His skin was beginning to pale, and his body slumping forward a bit.

 _Hang in there_ , she said before she raced faster through the forest.

They kept running until they came into a town, slipping through the streets until they came into an elegant neighborhood. They jogged towards the end of the street, Accalia making a left turn leading into a dirt road. As the road kept going up, the trees began to thicken, giving off an eerie feel in the dark. The moon still shone bright above the trees, and they kept going until they reached the end of the road, where a large tudor house stood, vines and plants wrapping around it, getting thicker around the front of the house.

The lights were off, but the moment they stepped onto the gravel driveway, the lights flickered on. They could hear small voices coming from the house as Accalia walked up towards the door. Before she could press the doorbell, the front door flung open revealing three little girls–two blondes and one dark haired one.

“Accalia!” they all chorused happily and went to hug her before a voice boomed behind them.

“Girls, move out of the way.”

The three moved back as an older woman came to stand in front of them, sporting a black tracksuit and short blonde hair. She was about to speak when she noticed Accalia’s wounds and the boy on her back.

“Get inside,” she said, but watched as Accalia shook her head.

_Take him. He got hit by a toxic arrow and I need to go back to help the others distract them._

“Accalia–”

_Please, Sue. You’re the only one left who can protect him and my pups._

Sue looked at the silver wolf, royal blue eyes meeting hers in pain and fear for the lives on her back.

She nodded. “Okay.”

Accalia lowered herself to allow the boy on her back to slip off, the small pups in the basket whimpering as they tried to reach out for their mother. But before Sue could reach out and take the boy in her arms, a shot rang out and the small body slumped forward, the bullet having gone through the middle of his chest, causing the three girls behind her to scream.

Sue snapped her head up and saw a man standing in the driveway, gun pointed out towards them. She barely had time to register what had happened before Accalia growled at the man and jumped at him, her teeth sinking into his throat, tearing it apart. She threw the body aside and ran back towards the boy and whimpered as she nudged him, noticing he was barely breathing.

She looked towards her pups and then back at the boy before she looked at Sue, who shook her head.

“No, I won’t do it. It hasn’t been done in over two-hundred decades and he isn’t even of age yet!”

_Sue, you have to. It’s the only way._

“It’ll set him up for more danger!”

_His father knew something would lead up to this, and this is what he meant. This is meant to happen. The bond will get stronger as they grow._

“Exactly! If the bond is stronger, the worse it will be if–”

_Sue. Please. He’ll die right now if you don’t._

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “This will destroy him when he’s older, you know that?”

Accalia gave a sad nod. _Hopefully we’ll be able to prevent that from happening._

Reluctantly, Sue picked the boy up and brought him inside. With a flick of her hand, she cleared the dining room table, laying him on his back. Steadying her breathing, she waved the wolf over, basket hanging in her mouth as she set it on the table. One by one, Sue placed the pups on the table before tearing the boy’s shirt open and resting her hand in the center of his chest. When she ran her hand over the left side of his chest, she gasped before snapping her head towards Accalia.

“He doesn’t–”

The wolf shook her head. _His mother placed it in Xlynthian when he got sick at a year old._

“Is that why you need me to do this?” Accalia nodded, causing Sue to become more irritated with the situation. “Where is he?”

Accalia lifted her neck, showing a black leather necklace with an angel aura quartz pendant in the center, silver metal wrapping around it protectively.

“Is that for him?”

Accalia nodded. _Yes._

Sue’s face softened. “I can only imagine how hard that must have been for Pam.”

_It was._

She looked back down at the boy and sighed. “Okay, let’s do this then.”

Behind them, the three girls watched as the scene unfolded before them, the house being illuminated as Sue worked her magic. When it was done and the now unconscious pups were placed back inside the basket, Accalia nudged Sue with her paw.

_Pam wanted you to do one last thing for her._

“What is it?”

Accalia looked over at the boy as her ears laid back on her head. _She wanted you to wipe his memories._ Before Sue could protest, Accalia continued. _They’ll come back to look for him, and he’ll be safer if he doesn’t remember anything from his life–_

Sue raised her hand to stop her and gave her a sad smile. “Accalia, I’m sorry, but I won’t do it. I love Pam, but stripping her son of his memories won’t do him any good. But if it means so much to her, I’ll only erase his memories from today and the one before, but I’m leaving the rest. That is all I can offer.”

Accalia gave one nod. _Okay._

She looked over at the boy she had helped raised with Pam as she stood up on her hind legs and placed her front paws on the table. She leaned her head forward, slipping the necklace over his head, letting it rest against his chest. She placed her paw on the pendant and looked at Sue.

_Twelve years. Pam promised him twelve years._

“Let’s just hope they don’t find him within those years.”

The wolf went to speak again before her ears perked up when she heard a distant howl. She looked back down at the boy and nuzzled her face against his.

_I have to go now, but I promise I’ll see you soon, my sweet boy. Let Sue take care of you and remember, courage, Blaine. Courage._

With that, she licked his cheek before licking each one of her pups and padded over to the door. She looked back and flicked her tail at Sue, who nodded her head before Accalia turned around and ran out the door, into the night.

Sue looked down at the curly haired boy, running a hand through his hair, and sighed sadly. “From this day forward, I’ll make sure to protect you at all costs. That is a promise I’m making to you now, Blaine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Annnddd there’s the prologue! Sorry it was short, but expect chapters to be much longer. Reviews are always welcome and I love knowing what you guys think! Until next time, TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! I’m extremely sorry for not updating sooner, but work took up most of my time this week so I haven’t had a chance to update or write for that matter. Also, thank you so much for your response to SOTMAF so far! It means a lot and I’m glad you guys are liking it so far. Anyways, I’ll keep this short, but please read my note at the end of the chapter since it involves the story. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Note: Italics indicate that Blaine is using telepathy.
> 
> Warnings: This story will feature heavy language, adult themes, violence, and eventually smut.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don’t own my daddies Kurt or Blaine, or Glee, but I do own the ideas to this story.

_Eleven years and ten months later…_

“Wake up.”

“No,” came the only muffled reply as a strong hand pulled the duvet over a mess of black curls. 

“I know you don’t want to go, but I promise you it won't be that bad.” 

The body underneath the blanket groaned. _I don't want to go._  

A sigh came from the person’s lips before they spoke. “Sorry, little bro.”

 _You do realize that I'm the oldest one between the four of us–_ Next thing he knew, one minute the duvet was there and the next it was swept off of him, causing the boy slump in defeat. _Quinn–_  

“Blaine.” 

 _I hate you._  

Quinn laughed. “No, you love me. Now get up, it's your first day at McKinley.” With that, the blonde strutted out the room, leaving Blaine as he let out another groan. 

It took him approximately five minutes and forty-seven seconds later to fully wake up as he scooted over to the end of his bed, pushing aside the sheer drapes hanging over it. Getting up, he stretched his arms high above his head and rolled out his neck before he went over to his large walk-in closet, which was essentially a room in itself. He looked over at the various amounts of clothing he had, ranging from polo shirts, to suits, to plain t-shirts, to chinos, to ripped jeans, and all the way to bow ties as well. He sighed as he rummaged through everything, growing frustrated when he couldn't find something to wear. 

Blaine wasn't a spoiled brat by any means and he was thankful for everything he had in his life. But ever since he had to transfer to Dalton because of the bullying at his old school, along with the attack at his Sadie Hawkins dance, he had been determined to present himself differently. Not in a ‘ _hey-I'm-a-fucking-asshole-and-I'm-better-than-you_ ’ way, but more of a ‘ _I-won't-put-up-with-your-shit-anymore_ ’ way.  

 _Snix, I need help._  

It didn't take long before a girl in a Cheerio uniform stormed into the walk-in, her dark hair tied back into a high ponytail. 

“What now, B?” 

 _I can't find anything to wear._  

She smiled. “Thankfully your fairy godmother, Tana, is here to help.” 

With that, she snapped her fingers, causing the clothes to fly out of the drawers and closets, rearranging them until she had outfits in front of her. She waved her finger, placing the outfits in front of Blaine, flicking them aside and back to where they belong when she didn't like them. Eventually, she came down to one outfit and nodded her approval. 

“Perfect. Now you look like Blaine–dorky, but still sex on a stick.” 

Blaine blushed. _Thank you, Santana._  

“Anytime,” she said with a wink, before her face turned serious. “B, you should know that the kids at school might start talking about you.” 

 _Like why I live with you, Quinn, and Brittany?_  

She nodded. “And also because people have speculations and most of the time, they’re pretty fucked up. So, just be prepared and don’t let them get to you, okay?” 

 _Okay, and Snix?_ He waited until she nodded and continued. _Should I lay low, with… I don’t know, being gay? I’m proud of who I am, but if it’s going to cause problems…_  

Santana shook her head immediately. “No, don’t ever lay low when it comes to that or hide it. Sure, we have plenty of homophobes at our school, but we won’t let them hurt you. You deserve to be who you are, B.” 

Blaine smiled at her before he pulled her into a hug. _Thank you._ He pulled back and gave her a knowing look. _The same applies to you, too, you know._  

She gave him a sad smile. “The only girl I want is the one I live with and who everyone claims is my actual sister.” 

 _Fuck what everyone says, you deserve to love and be loved in return. Sure, we’re family and we grew up together, but we’re not related._  

“I know that, I guess I just don’t have to courage to admit it,” and with that, Santana kissed his cheek and walked out of the room. 

Blaine sighed as he turned around and stripped off his shirt, picking up the dark navy polo shirt Santana had picked out for him. Before he put it on, he caught his reflection in the mirror and walked closer to it. He placed the shirt on the table next to him and looked at his upper body, his lips setting themselves into a straight line. 

With delicate fingers, he traced the old scar starting at his right side, going up his torso, and all the way up to the side of his neck, which would sometimes peek out of certain shirts. A lot of people thought it was a lichtenberg scar, considering the fact that it looked exactly like one, but Blaine knew it wasn’t. 

But he also didn’t remember how he had gotten the scar either. 

He dropped his hand and turned around so that his back was now facing the mirror. Twisting his neck, he looked over and examined the markings he had on his back. There were intricate lines along with different geometric shapes overlapping each other from the nape of his neck, down to his tailbone. He honestly had no idea what they were, but people always assumed it was some sort of tattoo; they had started appearing exactly one month after his sixth birthday, and the pattern had continued on for the next eleven years. It was January now, meaning his birthday was next month, which meant a new addition to the piece the month after. 

Which also meant more pain. 

Every year the pain seemed to grow worse with every new marking, ranging from painful scratching, to feeling as if his back was being burned off. It took about two to three days for the new markings to heal, but otherwise he didn’t really have a problem with it, except for the fact that the markings were now pulsing against his back. He wasn’t sure why it happened, but since last year, he would feel something similar to a heartbeat coming from the markings. It was inconsistent and happened at random times, and while it didn’t cause him any pain, it still unnerved him. 

With a huff, Blaine turned back around and threw the polo over his head, pressing his necklace against his chest. Reaching in, he pulled the necklace out and twirled it between his fingers, examining it. 

The necklace was another thing Blaine wasn’t sure about. He had been told that his mother had given it to him as a child, but Blaine knew he had no memory of her giving it to him. He had to admit that it was beautiful, though. It was a rare angel aura quartz, beautiful in the way multiple colors reflected off of it, giving it an angelic appearance. When he was younger, he was told that he could never take it off or else something bad would happen. Obviously he thought it was complete bullshit, but still, he never took it off once since he was five. 

When he realized that he had got caught up in his thoughts, Blaine shook his head and tucked the necklace back under his polo shirt and pulled on his bright red jeans. He slipped on black loafers before sliding a thin, braided white belt through the loops, and tucked in yellow sunglasses at the waist of his pants. He finished off the look by tying a striped bowtie in place before he went on to lightly geling his hair. 

With one last look in the mirror, Blaine gave a satisfied nod and walked out of the walk-in. He grabbed his brown leather over-the-shoulder bag before he left his room and jogged down the stairs, walking into the large kitchen. 

He ignored the flying pans and dishes around him, taking a seat at the long marble island where Santana was already sitting. 

She looked up at him and smirked. “Wanky.” 

 _Shut up._  

He felt slender arms wrap around his shoulders, causing him to automatically lean into the embrace, accepting the kiss on his cheek. 

“Good morning, Blainey!” 

 _Good morning to you too, Brit._  

Brittany beamed at him. “I’m still not over the fact that you can talk like that. Like speak to me as if you’re in my head, except I can’t talk to you that way and I actually have to talk–”

Blaine laughed as he held his hands up. _Okay, Brit. I think I get it._  

The blonde smiled before making her way over to Santana and giving her a kiss on the cheek, causing the other girl to blush. “Morning, Tana!” 

“M-Morning,” Santana stuttered, glaring at Blaine when he smirked at her. 

 _You're hopeless,_ he said to her, wrapping his arm around Quinn’s waist when she came into the kitchen and sat on his lap. _Hey Quinnie._  

“Hey Blainers,” she greeted cheerfully, throwing an arm around the boy’s shoulders. “I see you finally got out of bed.” She paused and scanned his outfit, nodding her head before looking over at Santana. “Hot choice.” 

Santana smirked as she shrugged. “What can I say? I'm a fairy godmother.” 

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly before turning back to Quinn and resting his head on her shoulder, letting her play with the hair at the nape of his neck. He had always been closer to Quinn than the other girls, mainly because she just seemed to understand him and they had always been there for each other through everything. Don’t get him wrong–he trusted Santana and Brittany and he loved them both with every fiber of his being, but Quinn had just always been his go-to person. 

They were so close that a lot of people thought that they were together. There was also the fact that not a lot of people knew that Blaine was gay since he usually kept to himself and never talked about his life. Growing up the way he did just did that to a person and how they carried themselves. 

But this year would be different, he could feel it, and he was going to make the most of it. 

****** 

The whispers erupted almost immediately the moment Blaine walked into the school. He had an arm wrapped around Quinn’s waist and his other thrown over Santana’s shoulders, while Brittany walked next to her, looping their arms together. 

“I heard his parents died in a car accident.” 

“... that no one wanted him so they left him at her doorstep…” 

“Is he fucking _all three_ of them?” 

“I thought he was gay?” 

Blaine ignored all of them, allowing Quinn and Santana to rub his back reassuringly, as he kept his head up and walked down the hallways. The girls led him to his locker, which ended up being right next to all of theirs, though it wasn't much of a shocker. They helped him organize it while everyone else went back to mind their own business, to which he let out a sigh of relief. 

Blaine hated having attention on him. Sure he loved performing, but at least there were people backing him up and he wasn't alone on the stage. Even though he had the girls with him at the moment, he knew that they loved the attention on them–they wouldn't be called the most popular girls at school for no reason. 

The thing is, no one actually knew anything about Blaine or what he looked like up until now. This was mainly because his freshman, sophomore, and half of his junior year of high school were spent at Dalton Academy up in Westerville where he lived in the dorms. Obviously he came back for holidays and breaks, but he spent most of his time inside, out in the backyard, or in the forest. The last time Lima residents really saw Blaine was back in middle school and a bit during freshman year–before he transferred–when he was a small kid still going through puberty with huge curls and some baby fat. Basically, no one from Lima had realized how much the guy had truly grown up. 

While he was still relatively small for a guy, he had definitely filled out. Now, muscles replaced the baby fat he had, his polo shirt defining his broad, muscled back and biceps. It pulled tight against his front, outlining his pectorals and taut abdomen, and even his curls were now more maintained, sometimes with gel and other times just naturally. His facial features were more defined now with a slim face and a sharp jaw line, showing that he was no longer a boy, but a man now. 

The one thing that hadn't changed, however, was the warm honey color in his hazel eyes. It had always stayed the same, filled with the same gift of expressing his emotions through them since he was born. 

So, naturally, a lot of girls–and girlfriends–were fawning over him. He raised an eyebrow when Quinn, Santana, and Brittany started to giggle and glance down the hall. 

 _What’s so funny?_  

Quinn cleared her throat and nodded her head down the hallway. “Looks like the quarterback’s girlfriend is drooling over you and he’s not too happy about it.” 

Blaine followed to where she was looking and saw a small brunette wearing a horrendous sweater and headband, looking over at him with a dreamy look on her face. He looked next to her and saw an extremely tall boy standing next to her with a group of football players behind him, all in letterman jackets, glaring over at him. Blaine silently cursed when he saw the group making their way over to him, the quarterback at the front, and reached behind his back to grab Quinn’s hand. 

 _The first bell hasn't even rung yet, and I'm already going to hand someone's ass over to them._  

All three girls snorted, hiding their smiles either behind their hand or biting down on their lip. 

It didn't go unnoticed by the group that was now standing in front of them. 

“Say something funny about us, new kid?” The quarterback asked, towering over him. 

Blaine looked him dead in the eye, catching a whiff of the boy’s strong pine tree scent. “No.” 

“Lay off my brother, Finn,” Quinn said with a roll of her eye. 

Finn glared at them and shoved his hands into the pockets of his letterman jacket. “Well, I can't really do that if Rachel looks like she's about to jump ship and swim over to him.” 

“Do you really think anyone, guy or girl, wants to date _that_?” Santana asked, twisting her face when she gestured towards Rachel, who still looked enchanted by Blaine.

“Yeah, I mean, I sleep with everyone but even I wouldn’t touch her,” Brittany added. 

The taller boy ignored them and looked down at Blaine. “Look, you may be the new guy at this school whose sisters are the most popular girls here, but do us a favor and back off.”

Blaine was about to reply when a beautiful voice intervened. 

“Finn, no one wants to date Rachel other than you. Even I wouldn't date Rachel if my life depended on it.” 

Blaine looked to his left and felt his heart stop. There, standing in front of him, was the most beautiful boy he had even seen in his entire existence. He had perfectly coiffed brown hair, porcelain colored skin, and mesmerizing blue eyes. He was wearing a red polo shirt with a matching ascot around his neck, along with dark brown jeans, red suspenders hanging behind him and short black boots. 

But what surprised Blaine the most was the large letterman jacket he was wearing and the strong vanilla scent coming from him. 

“Kurt–” Finn started, but Kurt silenced him by holding up his hand. 

“Shut it, Finn. You and the rest of the team do this to every new guy that comes here just to intimidate them. Now go back to your _clearly_ unwanted girlfriend and leave him alone.” 

Blaine watched as Finn bowed his head and mumbled an apology along with the rest of the guys before turning around and walking back down the hallway. He turned back to look at the beautiful boy– _Kurt_ , his name was Kurt and _holy shit_ , even his _name_ sounded beautiful–and gave him a small smile. 

“Um, thank you.” 

Kurt shrugged before turning his attention towards the girls, though Blaine didn't miss the faint blush that spread across his cheeks or the sound of the fast beating of his heart. “So you guys weren’t kidding when you said he was coming out of seclusion.” 

Blaine groaned and leaned back against the locker, wrapping his arms around Santana’s waist, pulling her against him. “I was _not_ in seclusion, no matter what my sisters try to tell you.” 

Santana rolled her eyes as she rested her hands over his, leaning comfortably against his chest. “Yes you were. You just refuse to admit it for the sake of keeping up your tough guy persona.” 

“I do not!” 

“Yes you do,” all three girls chorused, causing the honey-eyed boy to thump his head against the locker. 

He tilted his head to look at Kurt. “Don't listen to them.”

“Who said I listen to anyone?” Kurt asked, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Blaine could easily smell the change of the boy’s mood, going from calm to offended, and he tensed up, his arms wrapping tighter against Santana. “No one did. Now calm down, you're being obvious.” 

Kurt looked taken aback as he frowned. “Obvious?”

“Never mind,” Blaine mumbled, knowing if he went on with the conversation, Kurt could catch onto his abilities. 

The bell rung, saving them from continuing their conversation. Santana looked up at Blaine and poked his nose, catching his attention. 

“What’s your first class, B?” 

Blaine reached into his back pocket and took out his folded up schedule. “Uh, I’m a TA for the… principal,” he finished with a playful role of his eyes.

“We all are,” Quinn started to explain, going over and straightening Brittany’s uniform. “I have her for third, Brit has her for fourth, and Santana has her for fifth.” 

Santana pulled away from Blaine, and fixed his bowtie. “Lucky for you, she’s calmer in the morning before second period.” 

“This is so cool! We’re all the principal’s TAs,” Brittany said happily with a wide grin before turning to Kurt. “Kurtie, what class do you have?” 

Kurt, who had been silent throughout the whole exchange and instead had been staring at Blaine, cleared his throat. “I’m Mr. Schuester’s history TA.” 

“Of course you would be,” Santana muttered, earning a glare from Kurt.

“Same goes for you guys.” 

“Okay, well I’m going to head to my class,” Quinn announced before kissing Blaine on the cheek, giving him a quick wink, and strutting down the hallway towards her class. Brittany and Santana followed suit, mimicking Quinn as they kissed Blaine’s cheeks as well and went to their own classes, giggling to themselves as they glanced back at the two boys. 

Blaine silently cursed for being left alone with Kurt, who was shifting from one foot to the other. It was only then that he realized that he had no clue as to where the principal’s office was and made a mental note to have a long talk with his sisters for doing this on purpose. 

Deciding he was hopeless, Blaine sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “So, um. I’m just gonna go and find the office while you get to class–” 

“You don’t know where the office is,” Kurt interrupted him bluntly with a raised brow.

Blaine slouched in defeat. “No, I don’t.” 

Kurt threw him an amused smirk before he began to walk down the hallway. “Follow me.” 

“You don’t have to–” 

“Blaine, do you want to look like a lost puppy for a good portion of your first class on your _first day_ at school?” 

“I suppose not,” he mumbled before following the boy down the hall.

Blaine was a straight A+ student, but if trying not to stare at Kurt’s ass was a class itself, he would have happily accepted an F.

Kurt led him through the school until they stopped in front of a room with glass windows and doors by the stairs. He gestured towards the door and Blaine smiled at him. 

“Thank you,” he said softly before giving him a small nod and walking inside. 

Kurt watched him go and sighed, whispering “welcome” before he turned around and went to his own class. 

Blaine smiled politely at the lady in the front before walking past her and into the principal’s office. He leaned against the door, crossing his arms and beaming at the woman sitting behind the desk. 

“Wipe that contagious smile off your face and give your old witch a hug.” 

He laughed before stepping across the room in long strides (or as far as his legs could go) and behind the desk, enveloping the woman into a tight embrace. 

 _I missed you, Sue_ , he said as he rested his chin against her shoulder, tightening his arms around her. 

She smiled. “I missed you too, inch high private eye.”

 _I am not that short!_  

Sue laughed as they broke apart and rested her hand on top of his. “God, I feel like I haven’t seen you in so long.” 

 _It was only for two weeks,_ Blaine reminded her, squeezing her hand gently. _But I know how long and stressful these meetings can be for you._  

“Yeah, they are. The council keeps bringing all of us witches in at least once a month and it's a pain in the ass since I have to leave you guys.” 

 _Well, it’s a pain in the ass not having you around,_ Blaine said with a sincere smile. _When do the Unholy Trinity have to start going?_

“Sometime within the next few months after they turn seventeen,” Sue explained as she leaned back in her chair and sighed. “Though I’m not so sure about Santana.” 

 _They don’t know about her, do they?_  

She shook her head. “No, they don’t. And that’s why I’m debating on whether I should take her or not–they would figure it out the first moment they see her.” 

Blaine clenched his fists. _If they ever lay a hand on her, I swear I’ll–_  

“Blaine!” Sue hissed. “The more you upset yourself up with this, the more upset you’ll make _them_.” 

He closed his eyes and calmed down then, breathing slowly before he looked at her again. _I’m sorry, but you know how overprotective I am of the girls. Especially Snix when it comes to stuff like this._  

“I know, I know. Just let me handle it, okay?” 

Blaine nodded. _Okay. Oh, and Sue?_  

“Yes?” 

He smiled as he actually spoke. “I’m really glad you’re back.” 

****** 

Blaine had been the first one home. 

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all had cheerleading practice after school and since Sue was also their coach, they wouldn’t be home until after six.

He only had five classes this year (TA, AP US History, AP English, Italian Honors, and Advanced Culinary Arts) considering the fact that he had already completed all of his math and science courses at Dalton, finishing with AP Physics and Statistics. Coincidentally, Kurt was in three out five of his classes and sat near him as well. Today they had been able to sit wherever, but starting next week they would have a new seating arrangement, which Blaine was actually dreading. 

He had never been good with people, even when he was little. Growing up, he stuck with his sisters and no one else, considering the trust issues he had when it came to people in general. When he transferred to Dalton, he had crippling anxiety the first several months there and rarely spoke to anyone. It helped with the fact that Sue had paid for a single dorm room and he didn’t have to share with anyone. Yet that also meant that he didn’t have that many friends at first, until he joined the Warblers who were now like brothers to him. 

But it was Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Thad, and Trent that he trusted the most–enough to tell them things he’d never told anyone outside of his family. 

Things like his tattoos, scar, telepathy, and most importantly–his wolves. 

Stepping outside into the large backyard, he surveyed the area. The tudor house he had grown up in was located on the outskirts of Lima, a large entrance gate enchanted with spells surrounding it, and standing just outside the edge of the forest. 

Even though the trees were spread out on the outer parts of it, the forest itself was vast, getting denser the more one went in. A majority of the trees towered over each other, smaller ones growing in between. It would be easy enough to get lost inside of it, but Blaine had explored most of it for years since he was little and knew his way around, along with his wolves. 

Standing right outside the forest, he cupped his hands around his mouth and made a tremolo call. He waited for a few moments before he heard the far-off sound of paws pounding against the dirt, getting closer and closer to where he was. 

After a few seconds, he smiled when he saw six large, beautiful wolves emerge from the trees, padding over to him, tails wagging. 

 _There you are._  

The wolves came up beside him and rubbed themselves against Blaine, nearly causing him to topple over with their heights. All six wolves were enormous–standing almost as tall as a horse with massive builds and teeth. 

Blaine had raised the wolves since they were pups, developing a strong bond with each of them, and even naming them–Tundra, Demon, Atlas, Wynter, Rogue, and Tahoe. 

No one knew about them, and if he were to tell someone, they had to be trusted by Sue before doing so. 

She had never told him why the wolves were so important, or why he had to make sure they were safe at all costs, no matter how many times he had asked her. What he did know, was that they were all like him and he felt a strong connection to them; one that he couldn’t explain. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter. The wolves were his best friends and understood him in ways no one else could. 

So, as he finished stroking Tahoe’s back, Blaine stepped in front of them and gave a coy smile. 

 _Race you all to the fall._ And with that, he took off running at top speed, the wolves following right behind him.  

He spent everyday running and playing in the forest with the wolves, relishing in the freedom he felt with them. It seemed that whatever he felt, the wolves felt, whether it be happiness, sadness, or anger, they all felt it. He wondered for years why that was–he still does–but pushed it aside because in these moments, he felt alive. 

Blaine knew he was different–he knew he wasn’t something ordinary or common like witches, vampires, and werewolves–and while he didn’t know why, he also pushed that aside. 

So as he jumped high over a fallen tree, morphing into a beautiful, giant black wolf with striking hazel eyes, blue flames engulfing his massive paws–in a somewhat rare occurrence–Blaine forgot about how different he was and instead focused on feeling free. 

****** 

“Kurt, you should have let me finished talking to that new kid–”

“His _name_ is Blaine.”

“–because he’ll probably make a move on Rachel–” 

“I’m pretty sure he won’t.” 

“–and he’s just ridiculous! He already thinks he’s the shit just because his sisters are the most popular girls at school–” 

Kurt held his hand up and glared at him. “Finn, _you’re_ being ridiculous. Blaine wouldn’t be interested in Rachel even if his life depended on it, and I’m also pretty sure that he’s scared shitless starting at a new school.” 

Finn huffed. “I’m just saying if he does, I’ll tear his head off.” 

“Finn!” 

“What? He wouldn’t see it coming–” 

“He comes from a family of witches! Of course he would see it coming. Lord knows Sue would have _already_ taught him how to defend himself from vampires, black witches, demons, and werewolves,” Kurt reasoned with his step-brother, not able to believe that Finn had actually threatened a human, especially Blaine.

“Whatever, let’s just get these logs back to the tribe. It’s already dark out and I’m not trying to stay out here,” Finn said, darting his eyes around as he hoisted four heavy logs onto his shoulders, two on each side. 

Kurt rolled his eyes as he hoisted his up in the same manner. “Pussy.” 

“Am not!” 

They walked through the forest until they came to an opening, a large blue lake stretched out in front of them, trees creating a perimeter around it. In the distance, they saw the light of a fire with people huddled around it, others standing just outside their log cabins. They walked along the side of the lake, making small talk until Finn stopped, eyes wide. 

“Did you hear that?” 

Kurt raised a brow. “No.” 

Finn looked to his left in the direction of the trees and gulped. “I swear I heard something–” 

“For the love of God, Finn, _keep walking_!” Kurt snapped, nudging the taller boy with the ends of the logs on his right shoulder, causing him to yelp and speed walk ahead of him. 

Kurt fell a few feet behind, watching Finn as he started jogging towards the cabins, dropping the logs on top of a large pile. Just as he was reaching the cabins as well, he heard a twig snap behind him, causing him to stop and turn around. 

He couldn’t see anything there, so hesitantly, he called out. “H-Hello?” 

Silence. 

He shook his head before he started walking again, only to hear a rustle from behind him again. He whipped around, eyes scanning the large trees and bushes before he caught a pair of eyes staring back at him. 

“Hello? Puck, if that’s you, this isn’t funny, ” he said, letting out a huff of annoyance. 

But then his breath caught in his throat when a massive black wolf emerged from the trees, beautiful hazel eyes boring into his crystal blue ones. 

Kurt stood frozen as he spoke. “Who are you?” 

The wolf seemed to be entranced by him, cocking his head to the side, it’s honey eyes looking at Kurt with amazement. 

As he took a step forward, the wolf stepped back, inching towards the forest. Kurt stopped, widening his eyes. 

“No, no, no! It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” 

The wolf whimpered, one front leg raised up and bent, eyes darting back and forth with uncertainty. Finally, after giving Kurt one last look, it dashed back into the forest at a speed Kurt had never seen before. He stood there, staring at the spot where the beautiful wolf had been, and for some reason, he felt as if he had already known the wolf.

So as he walked back to the cabins, all he could think about until the next day were the gorgeous hazel eyes and the comforting smell of apple cinnamon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I finally updated this. Again, super sorry for the wait, loves. Next update I’ll try to get in sooner than this one. Anyways, onto other things, I made a tumblr blog for this story! I was debating on whether or not to do so, but I figured it could help if you all had some visuals. By the time you guys read this, I’ll have already posted a few things–the tudor house Blaine, the girls, and Sue live in, the forest in the backyard, the wolves and their names, and the lake which will be one of the main settings of the story. Obviously in terms of geography and stuff, none of these places are in Ohio, but neither is Lima so we’re just gonna have fun with it. 
> 
> Right now I'm having trouble putting the link on here, but hopefully by chapter 3 I'll have it up.
> 
> I’ll be getting more into Blaine’s telepathy and morphing, along with his whole backstory and Kurt’s eventually, just bear with me. 
> 
> TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for my horrible updating, but I'll explain that in the end notes. Also, I apologize this for being shorter than usual, but this was more of a filler chapter. I'm going to keep this note short, but stick around for the end note.

Blaine had panicked.

He had been out running with the wolves for quite some time before it grew dark outside, the setting sun casting shadows along the towering trees. He was about to turn around and head back to the house when a breeze went through the air, allowing him to catch whiff of an unfamiliar scent.

When he says he explored a majority of the forest, he meant it-no one knew their way around Lima’s forest than Blaine Anderson. As a kid, he had occasionally ran off into the forest when he was upset or needed space, the wolves following close behind. Evidently, they ended up in different parts of the forest and gradually, it became a pastime of theirs to explore it, discovering new areas.

So when Blaine noticed an unfamiliar smell coming from an area he had visited countless times, he was obviously confused. Looking at the other wolves, he let out a grunt before taking off in the direction of the new smell.

Among all the mythical creatures in existence, Blaine and his wolves were the fastest, reaching speeds that were unknown of; impossible even.

For a human, it would take them approximately an hour to reach where they were headed. A normal wolf would take about twenty minutes. Werewolves and vampires would take three minutes. For Blaine and his wolves? At top speed it took them twenty-five seconds from his house and ten from where they picked up the scent.

Depending on the situation, they could control their speed–if they were just having fun and exploring, they’d slow down, but if someone was in trouble, they made sure to go at top speed. Their speed was another thing Blaine didn’t understand and knew very little about, never questioning it.

Just like everything else in his life.

Focusing back on the smell, Blaine found himself by a large lake, notably called Lake Astral, and sniffed the air. He could smell different scents from across the lake, where wooden cabins stood, a large fire flickering in the middle. He tilted his head in confusion, knowing very well that he had crossed this area many times and never once saw the cabins before nor had he ever come across the new smells. It was only then that he heard it–a faint humming, almost like a small vibration coming from across. He stepped closer, making sure he was still concealed by the trees and bushes before he saw it.

There, surrounding the area across the lake, was an invisible barrier, rocks lining around it. Blaine knew what it was–the barrier was meant to act as a form of protection, keeping enemies away by creating an invisible shield concealing the cabins and keeping in the smells coming from the area. That was why he never saw it or smelt it, but that also meant that he knew who had put the barrier there.

Sue.

But why would she keep this a secret, never mentioning it once to him? Why would she put a barrier up around… _werewolves_? He could smell their distinct smell from where he was and he felt the fur on his back rise up, a growl forming deep in his throat.

He had no problem with werewolves, but they were troublesome and had a short temper that he did not appreciate.

Deciding he should take a closer look, he trotted along behind the trees and bushes before he stopped right at the side of the lake. That’s when he noticed it–one of the rocks was taken from the barrier, creating a breach in it. He huffed at the werewolves’ ignorance and stupidity; clearly they had wanted to put up the barrier for a reason and now they were letting their guard down. Deeming that he was wasting his time, he was about to turn around and head back when he smelled it.

 _Vanilla_.

But then there was another scent, _lavender_ –one that he vividly remembered, but couldn’t pinpoint coming from the cabins.

Just as he turned back around, he caught a glimpse of perfectly coiffed hair peeking up from behind the tall bush he was hiding behind. He took a step forward to make sure he wasn’t just seeing things when he stepped on some leaves, crunching them beneath his massive paw.

“Did you hear that?” _Was that Finn_?

He stilled.

“No?” Okay, that _had_ to be Kurt, he was sure of it.

“I swear I heard something–”

“For the love of God, Finn, _keep walking_ !” _Definitely Kurt_.

There was silence before he heard, presumably Finn, jogging ahead and towards the cabins. He decided to take another step forward, only to snap a twig under his paw.

_Are you fucking kidding–_

“H-Hello?”

Blaine felt his ears perk up as he walked forward, the bushes rustling against his huge frame until his eyes were peeking out from between the tall tree and bush, finally seeing Kurt standing there and felt his breath hitch when he turned around, his beautiful blue eyes meeting his hazel ones.

“Hello? Puck, if that’s you, this isn’t funny, ” he said, and he could hear him letting out a huff of annoyance.

Without even thinking about it, Blaine stepped out from the forest, watching as Kurt’s breath caught in his throat.

Kurt stood frozen as he spoke. “Who are you?”

Blaine didn’t even register his question as he stood there, completely entranced by the beautiful boy in front of him. He cocked his head to the side, his honey eyes looking at Kurt in amazement.

He was taken out of his trance when Kurt took a step forward, causing Blaine to step back, inching back towards the forest. Kurt stopped, widening his eyes.

“No, no, no! It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.”

Blaine whimpered, one front leg raised up and bent, eyes darting back and forth with uncertainty. He began to panic, having found himself in a sort of confliction–should he go to Kurt and risk him finding out who he is, or should he go back and leave him in the dark both physically and figuratively? Finally, after coming to a conclusion and letting the churning in his gut win, he gave Kurt one last look before he dashed back into the forest at top speed, leaving the beautiful blue-eyed boy behind.

He made it halfway before he morphed back into himself, collapsing on his hands and knees, heaving as he tried to even out his breathing. The wolves gathered around behind him, whimpering as they felt Blaine’s panic, unsure of what to do.

When he finally got his breathing back to normal, Blaine crawled over and sat himself against a large willow tree just as it started to rain, and it was only then that it hit him.

Kurt was a werewolf, but more importantly, there was something in those cabins that smelled like lavender, something that he remembered smelling all the time when he was younger.

He gasped when he realized what it could’ve been.

But it couldn’t be, could it?

*****

When he made it back to the house, Blaine was drenched from head to toe from the rain, which had no effect on his body temperature whatsoever. He ushered the wolves into the large spare garage in the back where all their beds lay along with some toys. They had moved into the garage after they had gotten too big to keep in the house, knocking everything over with their tails and growing bodies. He stepped into the house before he came back with six large towels and blankets, each one with a different design ranging from polka dots to cars to argyle patterns. Putting the blankets aside, he took his time with drying each of the wolves before throwing their blankets over them. He lit the fireplace on the left side of the room, watching the wolves curl up and around each other, before he left to go into the house.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and went straight towards the fridge, snatching a bag of salami and sat down at the island. He was about halfway done with the bag when Sue walked in, glasses perched on her nose as she looked over some school papers. She looked up and raised a brow at him when she took in his appearance.

“Care to explain why you’re all wet, my little gay Clark Kent?”

He rolled his eyes. _I was out with the wolves._

Sue nodded before she went around the island and towards the fridge, searching for her protein drink. “You’re lucky you’re not entirely human, or else you would have gotten hypothermia. With the amount of exploring you do out there, I’m surprised you haven’t caught something.”

Blaine nodded as he frowned his brows, choosing his words carefully. _Speaking of which… I came across something while I was out._

“And what did you come across?”

 _I caught a scent–one that I hadn’t come across before, so I followed it_ . He paused for a few seconds. _It lead me to Lake Astral._

He felt Sue still as he continued.

 _I was a little confused at first, because shit, I’ve been to Lake Astral more times than I can count. But I could tell something was different about it this time. It wasn’t until I looked across the lake that I noticed some cabins, ones that I’ve never seen before and I noticed the barrier._ He turned around and looked at her the same time she did. _You put a barrier up to protect werewolves?_

Sue ran a hand through her hair as she sighed. “Blaine–”

_When?_

“I put it up during your first year at Dalton, and before you ask why,” she said and pointed a finger at him when he looked at her. “I did it because at the time, they needed someone to help them get back up on their feet. I wasn’t entirely ruthless enough to leave them to fend for themselves against danger in their state.”

_What do you mean danger? What happened to them?_

Sue shook her head at him. “That’s not my story or information to tell. If you want the answers to those questions, you’ll need to ask the tribe yourself. But first, you have to gain their trust.”

_You have their trust because you still help them out, don’t you?_

“Yes.”

Blaine looked at his hands for a moment before he nodded. _So some of them attend McKinley?_

She nodded. “Yes, including that Porcelain colored kid, Kurt Hummel that you like so much–”

He groaned. _I don’t like him! I barely even know the guy._

Sue smirked. “From what the Unholy Trinity told me, you looked like you wanted to get to know him _real_ well–”

 _That’s it, I’m going to sleep._ And with that, Blaine filled himself a glass of water and left the room, ignoring Sue’s cackling, but still thinking about what she had told him.

He had purposely avoided telling Sue about the lavender scent, and where it had come from, knowing that it would cause some sort of argument on whether or not he was right.

But then again, was he even right?

******

Kurt couldn’t stop thinking about the black wolf as he opened his locker three days later at school.

It had been three days since he saw it and his mind had been racing with questions.

How could a wolf be so massive? How was it so fast? Why had it been at the lake? Was it lost? Did it have a tribe of its own?

But more importantly, _who_ was the black wolf?

He had seen and met many black wolves in his short life, but never had he seen one like the one from three nights ago. It had been massive–its height being equivalent to that of a large Shire horse–and its fur was pure black. But what struck him the most were the honey eyes that were full of wonder and amazement with a hint of fear in them. They were the most vibrant and beautiful eyes he had ever seen, different than any wolf’s eyes he’d come across.

Most werewolves–or wolves in general–had yellow, green, or blue eyes that were vibrant yet dull at the same time. They expressed no emotion through them, meaning that wolves had to communicate through body language. But those honey eyes expressed every emotion the wolf was feeling because they weren’t dull–they were colorful and alive.

The thing Kurt couldn’t put his finger on, however, was the thought that he somehow knew the wolf already, but who?

Sighing, he picked out what he would need for his next class and closed his locker shut, weaving through the hallways to get to his AP English class. When he arrived, everyone was standing towards the back of the room, talking to each other. Their teacher, Ms. Gilbert, was at her desk, organizing some papers as she looked up and smiled when she saw Kurt.

“Hey Kurt,” she greeted cheerfully. “I’m assigning seats today, so why don’t you go ahead and join everyone else in the back?”

Kurt nodded before going towards the back of the room, standing next to Mercedes on the far end.

Mercedes squeezed his shoulder and smiled. “Hey boo, ready to learn which moron we’ll sit next to?”

“Of course,” he answered with a smirk, his voice laced with sarcasm.

She laughed before her cheeks turned pink. “I’m hoping to sit next to that new guy, Anderson.”

At this, Kurt raised a brow, an unfamiliar feeling– _jealousy?_ –flaring inside his chest. "Blaine? Please don’t tell me you have a crush on Blaine.”

Mercedes shrugged. “I don’t have a crush on him, he just seems like a really nice guy. And considering the people we’re stuck with in this class, I’d like to sit next to someone who is way above average. Plus I’m pretty sure he’s gay.”

“Oh dear god,” Kurt muttered when she nudged his elbow. “Just because you think he’s gay doesn’t mean anything.”

“Speak of the devil,” she whispered as she bit back a smile.

Kurt looked over and saw Blaine rushing into the classroom, right as the bell rang, apologizing for being late–which he wasn’t. He heard Mercedes let out a tiny squeal next to him as she took in his appearance.

“ _Oh my god_ , Kurt. He’s absolutely gorgeous–you _have_ to get at that.”

She wasn’t wrong, Blaine looked amazing today and a complete opposite of the past few days. Instead of the usual polo shirt, bow tie, and chinos, he was now wearing khaki jeans, a black V-neck shirt, black and white Vans, and a gray windbreaker bomber jacket. The thing that struck Kurt the most was the lack of hair product–actually, no hair product at all, allowing Blaine’s hair to fall into short curls that were still wet, a huge contrast to his usually gelled down hair.

He snapped out of his observation when Mercedes nudged him again, rolling his eyes when she smirked. “Shut up, I’m not interested.”

“Liar.”

“Okay class!” Ms. Gilbert called out, beaming at everyone. “I’m assigning you guys new seats. So instead of making our way from the front to the back, we’ll do the opposite instead. Starting from the left side we’ll go in alphabetical order. You can move once I’m done.”

Everyone watched as she made her way to the back on the left side of the room and placed her hand on the left side of the desk. “Blaine Anderson.”

She made her way up to the front, calling out the names for the left side on the way, before going to the back again, pointing to the right side of Blaine’s desk. “Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt heard Mercedes gasp somewhere next to him but he was a little more focused on the fact that he would be sitting next to Blaine. Cute, adorable, _hot_ …

 _Oh my fucking goodness, I need to stop_.

“What?”

He looked next to him at Mercedes and realized he’d said that out loud. “Nothing.”

Ms. Gilbert read off the last few names before she clapped her hand together. “Alright, go to town, people!”

Everyone moved at once, shuffling over to their new seats. Kurt walked over to his new desk, taking a seat next to Blaine who was pulling out his small binder and a pen.

“Now that you guys are settled, introduce yourselves to your new partners since these are your permanent seats for the rest of the semester.” Almost immediately, people turned to talk to each other, chatting loudly over one another.

Blaine turned in his seat and smiled at Kurt. “Hi.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Hello, Anderson. You look different today.”

“Oh, yeah,” he said, looking down at himself. “I was running late this morning, so I threw this on. Not my best outfit, but contrary to popular belief, I don’t always dress like a little kid.”

 _Not your best outfit? You look like sex in that_ , Kurt thought before he spoke. “Can’t blame anyone, you’ve been donning your bow ties and polos for three days now.”

Blaine chuckled. “Blame my sisters, not me.”

“What’s up with that, by the way?”

“With what?”

“You and your sisters,” Kurt said, genuinely curious. “I know none of you are related, but you’ve all lived together since you were little, or so I heard. I’m just wondering how that came about.”

He watched as Blaine tensed, darting his eyes back and forth with uncertainty, causing Kurt frown with how familiar the movement seemed. “Um–”

“Okay, so now that you’ve gotten some time to know each other, let’s get on with the mythology and folklore unit,” Ms. Gilbert said, interrupting Blaine’s response.

But even as the class went on, Kurt couldn’t get Blaine’s movement out of his head. He knew he hadn’t seen much of Blaine lately, mainly because they usually sat on the opposite sides of the room in their classes and rarely talked.

So why was it so familiar? Why were his _eyes_ so familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there’s chapter 3! Sorry it was shorter than the last chapter, but I’m aiming for the next one to be longer. Now we have even more questions to be answered, but you’ll have to wait later on to find out everything(; I’m thinking my updates will be somewhere around a week or a week and a half. I’m in the process of rewriting everything since the original story had a few holes in it, so that’s why I’m lagging plus school and work play a part in that as well. 
> 
> Here’s the link to my tumblr for SOTMAF: [https://allthingsmoonandflames.tumblr.com](https://allthingsmoonandflames.tumblr.com/)
> 
> TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter, but things got pretty hectic during the last two weeks. This is the longest chapter I've written so far, being 6k+ so hopefully that'll somewhat makeup for the long wait. Hopefully I'll get the next one up by next week. Some questions will be answered in this chapter, but as always, there will be more questions to be answered that will help set up the story and main plot. 
> 
> I won't be doing an ending note to this chapter, but I'll leave the link to my tumblr again in case you want visuals. On one more side note, in regards to the chapter below: Where do you think the lavender scent is coming from? What spell was broken? What really happened with Blaine before the story? What/who do you guys think Blaine is? And finally, who was the voice inside Blaine's head? Sound off in the comments below!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> <https://allthingsmoonandflames.tumblr.com/>

“So you play football?”

Blaine watched as the blue-eyed boy next to him looked up from writing in his notebook and nodded. “Yes, why?”

He shrugged. “Dunno, I guess I just would’ve never pegged you for a football player.” Blaine widened his eyes and held his hands up towards Kurt when he raised his brows. “N-Not to offend you or anything! Because I bet you’re really good at it and what are you? A quarterback? A linebacker? Whatever it is you do, I think that–”

“And _I_ think that _you_ should shut up because you didn’t offend me,” Kurt interrupted him, a small smile forming on his face. “And to answer your question, I’m a kicker, so it’s not _that_ exciting.”

Blaine let go of the breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding before smiling back. “Still, that’s pretty cool. I don’t play football, but I love watching it.”

Currently, they were in their AP English class working on their class project–which was working with your table partner and researching one mythology or folklore or legend and doing a presentation on it, which was due in two months–and as usual, getting off topic.

It was usually like this–moving away from their work, talking and learning more about each other.

This had been going on for two weeks now.

Which also meant Kurt hadn’t seen the black wolf since that night and Blaine had stayed away from Lake Astral as well. But ever since that day, Blaine could still smell the lavender scent that had come from there, and frankly, it was killing him (figuratively, of course). He _knew_ that scent from anywhere but yet he still couldn’t make the connection to anything from his past. He had the urge to tell Kurt everything, in the hopes of getting some sort of answer, but he knew that would be a horrible decision.

“Did you play any sports, or do you still?” Kurt asked, jotting something down in his notebook as he scrolled through a website on the school laptop, taking Blaine out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, I did competitive boxing since I was really little, but I stopped since I didn’t have the time anymore. I also played soccer and I did gymnastics which also led me to do competitive cheerleading with my sisters for a bit. Then I had a huge commitment with cross-country and track for a couple of years, but just like boxing and everything else, I didn’t have the time anymore,” Blaine explained, chuckling a bit at Kurt’s expression. “What?”

Kurt blinked. “ _Jesus,_  I don’t play _any_ sports and here you are with a list of them.”

“But you’re a kicker–”

“That doesn’t mean I _want_ to be one or on the team. I hate sports, actually.”

Blaine gave him a confused look. “Then why are you doing it?”

“Because,” he paused and bit his lip before shaking his head. “Never mind. It’s stupid and we should get to work.”

“Okay, but just so you know? It’s not stupid,” Blaine responded softly, shooting a small smile at Kurt before turning back to his own school laptop. “Hey, look, they have a whole section on Hippogriffs. Harry Potter? I think _fucking yes_.”

“Why aren’t you a cheerleader?” Kurt asked out of the blue.

Blaine gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Kurt began as he looked at the computer screen. “You said you did competitive cheerleading with your sisters, so I’m just wondering why you’re not a Cheerio.”

He shrugged. “My sisters wanted me to join, and although I love them, I’m not really one to fit a common stereotype.”

Kurt frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Contrary to popular belief, I have other interests other than cheerleading, reading vogue, and admiring a certain gender.” Blaine rolled his eyes playfully at Kurt’s still confused expression and leaned in, lowering his voice so that it was barely above a whisper. “I’m gay, so being a Cheerio wouldn’t really help me fit in here or be discreet about it.”

“Oh… _oh_!” Kurt exclaimed, causing several students to turn their heads and look at him weirdly. He blushed as he looked at Blaine. “Oh.”

Blaine laughed as he shook his head. “Yeah, _oh_. Do I seem straight to you?”

“Well, I had my suspicions considering the fact that you mainly dress in bow ties, polos, and drown your curls in hair gel,” he explained, tapping his pen on Blaine’s gelled down hair. “But I also don’t like making assumptions about someone’s gender or sexual orientation. Seems rude in my opinion.”

“I agree with you on that, actually,” he said with a small smile before his face turned serious. “I know Santana told me that I shouldn’t hide who I am here, but for right now, I want to lay low. I’m not trying to cause any trouble this time around even though I’m proud of who I am. Does that make sense?”

 _Trouble this time around? What does_ that _mean?_ Kurt thought as he nodded. “Yeah, I get it.”

“Thank you. By the way, are there any other gay kids at this school or am I the first to set foot out of the closet?”

Kurt looked down at his paper and smiled softly. “You’re talking to one right now.”

His admission was followed by silence, causing his smile to drop as he looked up, only to find Blaine beaming at him. “What?”

“Nothing, I just…” Blaine paused before he looked at Kurt and sighed. “It’s hard being gay in a place like Ohio and not knowing if someone out there is like you. I’m just really glad I’m not so alone anymore.”

“I can say the same,” Kurt said softly, before he turned back to work on their project. It wasn’t really working out since his brain was on cloud nine because Blaine was _gay_.

But wait, did he have a crush on Blaine? No, of course _not_.

…

…

Oh, who the fuck was he kidding? _Of course he did_.

He was taken out of his thoughts when the bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of the period and the start of brunch. He heard Blaine shuffling next to him, putting stuff in his shoulder bag before he stood up and stuck his hand out.

“Here, I’ll put away our laptops.”

Kurt smiled and handed it to him. “Thank you.”

He watched as Blaine went over to the cart, bending over to plug the laptops in, giving Kurt a great view of his ass. Shaking his head, he packed up his things before getting up and waiting at the door for the shorter boy.

Blaine grinned when he came up next to him. “Aw, my own personal escort, how sweet.”

“Shut up and walk with me to my locker,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes at him.

They walked down the hallway together, heading over to Kurt’s locker, which happened to be across from Blaine’s. Kurt pulled out his binder for AP French before he closed his locker and turned to face Blaine.

But the moment he did, he gasped as he watched Blaine get hit in the face with a red slushie, staining his striped polo and _somehow_ missing his hair.

“Watch where you’re going, _faggot_.”

Kurt bristled at the word as he looked behind Blaine only to see Finn’s retreating back as he high-fived the other football players, all laughing at his stunt as they walked away. He closed his eyes, clenching his jaw as he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Ever since Blaine came to McKinley, Finn took the time out of his day to threaten, shove, and say rude things to him (and apparently slushies were now thrown into the mix as well, _literally_ ). Kurt was fed up with it because Finn’s behavior was completely unnecessary–Blaine had done nothing to set him off and he had always tried to be nice to Finn, but to no avail. He had tried talking to his step-brother multiple times, but it was no use since Finn refused to listen to anyone other than Burt and Carole, but even that didn’t work sometimes.

He turned back to look at Blaine, who still had his eyes closed, and sighed.

“Come on, follow me,” he said, grabbing Blaine’s hand and led him into the girl’s bathroom.

He pulled out one of the chairs (for occasions such as this one) from the corner and sat Blaine down on it before he grabbed some paper towels. Running them under the sink, he began to gently wipe off all of the red from his face and neck, cringing at the stain on his polo. He saw that some of the cold drink had run down the side of his neck and under the neck of his shirt, so he pushed aside the collar of his polo and–

 _Wait, what the–_  

Gently, Kurt brushed his fingers over the mark on Blaine’s neck, noticing that it went down even further under his shirt. Just as he went to take a closer look, Blaine’s hand shot up, gripping his wrist, causing Kurt to gasp at the shear strength in Blaine’s grip. He looked up and saw Blaine’s stony expression, his bright eyes now dull.

“Blaine–”

“Leave it,” he said in a low voice

Kurt nodded slowly, letting his hand fall from his neck and looked at Blaine’s shirt. “Um, do you have any extra shirts?”

“No, but my sisters probably do,” he said, pulling at the front of his shirt and twisting his face at the stain. “Fuck, this was my favorite one too.”

Kurt chuckled at that and looked at the door. “Do you want me to go get them or–”

_Come into the girl’s bathroom by our lockers and bring me an extra shirt that goes with my outfit, please and thank you._

“They’re coming, don’t worry.”

Before Kurt could question it, a few seconds later, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were barging in through the door, extra shirt in hand.

“What the fuck happened?” Santana asked, hauling Blaine up on his feet.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Oh, you know, I switched teams and a girl sat on my face while she was on her period,” he answered sarcastically, glaring at her when she snorted, “I got slushied, what _else_ does it look like?”

“Okay, calm your balls, bro,” Quinn said with a laugh as she stepped forward, pushing him into a large stall, following behind him and closing the door.

Kurt watched with a puzzled expression as Blaine’s red-stained polo was thrown over the stall, Brittany reaching out to catch it.

He figured no one would ever understand or know how Blaine and his sisters worked; he knew he certainly didn’t.

“You need to tell Finn to back off,” Santana snapped as she rounded on him, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m fed up with his shit because all he does is pick on Blaine for no reason.”

Kurt sighed and leaned against the sink, pulling his letterman jacket tighter against him. “I’ve tried, okay? But he doesn’t listen to me–”

“Then maybe he’ll listen to your dad or his own mother. I don’t care who tells him or how they get the message across, but it has _got_ to stop. It’s fucking ridiculous because it’s been _two weeks_ , Kurt.”

He held his hands up. “Okay, okay. I’ll try talking to him again, but no promises on it working out.”

Back in the stall, Blaine was looking down at the stained undershirt in his hand and groaned. _Jesus, how does a slushie even stain this bad?_

“Trust me, they’re the worst,” Quinn said, leaning back against the door, holding the extra black polo.

Blaine looked up at her and frowned. _Quinn, what do you mean? You’re talking as if you’ve had this done to you before._

She looked down at her feet, her voice barely above a whisper. “That’s because I have.”

He immediately growled at that, ignoring the fact that the wolves could feel his rising anger. _Are you fucking kidding me?_

Quinn widened her eyes and walked over to him, placing a hand on his chest. “Blaine, stop, it was a long time ago. Santana, Brittany, and I haven’t been slushied or picked on in a long time–”

They _were picked on too?_ Blaine balled his hands up into fists at his sides, the veins in his arms, neck, and face sticking out as he became more angered. _I swear, I’m going to make them pay for that–_

“No, you’re _not_. Blaine, let it go. We’re fine, and you’re scaring me,” she said, resting a hand on his chest.

At the touch, Blaine calmed down slightly and let out a sigh before he rested his hand over hers. _I’m sorry. You know how much the three of you mean to me and if anyone was treating you guys less than what you deserve, you know I’d fuck them up in a heartbeat. But if anything ever happened to you guys, anything that I could’ve prevented, then I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. You guys are my sisters and my best friends, and I’m always going to protect you no matter what, even if it kills me._

When he looked up at her, he saw tears in her eyes before she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I hope you know that the same applies to you. We’d all die for you, _especially_ me.”

Blaine held her tight against him and kissed the side of her head. _Let’s hope it never comes to that._

Quinn let go of him and brushed her fingers across his necklace before she gently pushed him so that he could turn around. She examined the [markings](https://allthingsmoonandflames.tumblr.com/post/157300133813/blaines-markings-and-yes-i-know-this-is-a-girl) on his back and ran a hand over them, remembering all the times they had caused her brother pain.

“Just a few more weeks,” she whispered softly, a hint of sadness in her voice as her hand came up to rest on his shoulder.

Blaine grasped her hand and nodded. _Just a few more weeks._

Deciding that they had spent too long in the stall, Blaine grabbed the polo from her other hand and threw it over his head, fastening the buttons. He shot her a small smile before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and unlocked the stall, walking out where the other three were waiting patiently.

Blaine cringed again when he saw his favorite polo, all stained and ruined. “I’m serious when I say that that was my favorite polo.”

Santana rolled her eyes. “Oh hush, B. I’ll put it in the wash right now.” They all watched as she grabbed the polo from Brittany’s hand and threw it up towards the ceiling. She pointed her finger up at it, causing it to disappear mid-air.

“There, now it’s in the washing machine at home,” she said nonchalantly with a shrug before walking towards the door with her sisters. “We’ll see you guys later, and if Finn tries to pull some shit again, I’ll personally zap his ass away into another dimension.”

With that, she linked arms with Quinn and Brittany and blew a kiss at Blaine before they walked out, leaving the other two boys alone.

Blaine chuckled to himself at her comment and turned to look at Kurt, chuckling even more at his shocked expression. “What is it this time?”

“I knew they were witches but actually seeing it is pretty shocking,” Kurt answered, eyes wide as he stared at the door.

“You knew, already?” Blaine asked as he crossed his arms. “How?”

Kurt blushed a bit. “Um…”

“Not supposed to tell me, right?”

“Yeah, it’s… complicated to say the least,” he said. “I mainly knew because they come by my place with Sue sometimes–”

Blaine did a double take on that. “They _do_?”

“Okay, I think I’ve said too much.”

Deciding that he was probably making Kurt uncomfortable, Blaine dropped the topic and picked up his bag, tilting his head towards the door. “Okay, I’ll stop with the questions. How about I walk you to class?”

Kurt nodded with a small smile. “That sounds good.”

Together they walked down the hallways again, towards Kurt’s class as the bell rung, indicating that brunch was over and it was now passing period. They walked in comfortable silence, although Blaine had wanted to ask Kurt a question, not knowing how he would react to it, but knowing that he needed to ask.

“Hey, do you think we could start doing this project at each other’s places sometime?” Blaine finally asked. “I just feel like school time isn’t enough time for us to get this done. Plus it doesn’t hurt to hang out sometime outside of school.”

Kurt bit his lip and slowed down his pace. “Um, I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Bullshit, he already knew why not, but Kurt didn’t know that.

“ _Blaine–_ ”

“ _Kurt_ ,” he said as he grabbed Kurt’s hand, ignoring the sparks he felt, and came to a halt. “I’m serious, this is a huge assignment and I don’t think school time would be enough time for us to get it done.”

“Can we just do it at the library or your house?”

Blaine sighed. “No, because that seems a little unfair to me, if I’m being honest.” He paused before he continued. “Are you scared of something?”

Kurt shook his head. “I just… I get that you were raised by Sue and you’ve probably seen a lot of strange things before, but I don’t know–”

“Look,” he said, stepping closer to him. “Yeah, I’ve seen some pretty weird and strange shit in my short lifetime. That’s a given. But that also means I don’t get weirded out or spooked by anything anymore, so whatever it is that you’re scared of, you don’t have to be. But if it makes you that uncomfortable, we can work at the library or my house.”

Kurt stayed silent for a moment before he let out a long exhale. “Okay, we can try. I’ll have to ask about it, but we can try.”

Blaine smiled. “Okay, as long as it’s okay with you and your parents.”

Kurt scoffed. “I’m pretty sure they’ll be fine.”

******

“No.”

“ _Dad–_ ”

“I said no, and that’s final.”

“But we can’t just work on it during school! Even though it’s a long unit, they add work on top of that and we need to get stuff done beforehand.”

“Kurt, I said no. Blaine is to set nowhere near the tribe.”

“Why?” he demanded, crossing his arms.

Burt sighed and ran a hand over his balding head. “We live in a secluded area of Ohio, in the woods for fuck’s sake, and in cabins. He’s a human–he’d freak if he saw one of us morph and this tribe is built upon trust. Letting some random stranger in past the barrier is going against that.” He groaned when Kurt gave him a look. “Listen, Schue and I barely trust Sue and those girls, what makes you think we can trust Blaine, a kid who we’ve never met before?”

“I trust him,” Kurt said, looking his father square in the eye. “Yeah, he was raised by Sue, so I doubt he’d be surprised about us. But I also know that he’s trustworthy.”

“I dunno, Kurt. I have a feeling like this wouldn’t be a smart idea.”

“Dad, like you said, you haven’t even _met_ Blaine. He’s honestly one of the nicest guys you’ll ever meet.”

Burt pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, sitting there in silence before he spoke. “Okay, fine. But I’ll have to run it down with Schuester to get the all clear.”

Kurt beamed before he hugged his dad. “Thank you!”

“ _But_ this doesn’t mean you can go off and fool around. From what I can tell, he's gay, and because I know you so well, you’re already crushing on this kid–”

“Am not.”

“Are too. Now, I want to see you guys work and not out behind a tree making out. Got it?” he asked, holding out his fist.

“Got it,” Kurt grumbled, bumping his own fist against his father’s.

And that’s how Blaine ended up back at Lake Astral the next day after school (after a night-long, heated argument between Burt and Will), walking next to Kurt.

In all honesty, he really did want to spend time with Kurt, but he also wanted to see the tribe for himself and maybe gain their trust.

And also figure out where the lavender scent was coming from specifically.

All in all, it was mainly because he wanted some time with Kurt. Not because he was crushing on him. Pfft, _not at all_.

He looked over at Kurt when he spoke, a small tremor in his voice as they stopped walking. “Um, I know we kind of talked about this yesterday, but I’m just warning you because we’ve never had a lot of people outside of our… um, _family_ come here. So, you might see some things and when you do, try not to freak out?”

Blaine gave him a reassuring smile. “Kurt, like I said before, I’ve seen a lot of stuff at this point in my life, so nothing fazes me anymore.”

Kurt nodded as he took a deep breath. “Okay, okay. We can do this.”

They came to a clearing where the cabins had once stood when Blaine saw them, knowing the barrier was up. He watched as Kurt moved one of the rocks slightly out of place, causing the barrier to fall, and stepped over. Blaine followed suit, nudging the rock back in place, allowing the barrier to go back up again. When he turned around to look at Kurt, he saw several shocked faces all around.

“Um, hi.”

Kurt raised a brow. “How did you–”

Blaine smirked. “Sue, remember? I know how barriers work.”

Before Kurt could reply, a group of small children came running by, several of them morphing into small pups. Kurt widened his eyes before looking back at Blaine, only to widen his eyes even more at the fond smile on Blaine’s face as he watched them.

“God, sometimes I forget that you’ve been surrounded and raised by witches since you were a fetus,” Kurt breathed, causing Blaine to let out a small laugh.

“Not exactly, but I told you–nothing fazes me at this point, _and_ you had nothing to be scared about.”

Kurt took a step forward and looked at him. “So you wouldn’t freak if I told you I’m exactly like those little kids?” Blaine shook his head, his mouth twitching into a smile. “You wouldn’t freak if I morphed right now?”

“No,” Blaine answered with a wide grin. “In fact, I’d quite enjoy it if you did. I’m curious as to what you actually look like in your wolf form.”

The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes. “I don’t morph unless I have to–”

Before he could finish, a low growl came from behind them. “What the fuck is _he_ doing here?”

They turned around, only to find Finn and a majority of the members from the football team stalking towards them. Blaine stopped himself from rolling his eyes and instead raised his brows–he had been aware that Finn was a werewolf since he was Kurt’s step-brother, and he could smell him, but nearly the entire football team? Well, that explained some things.

“Finn, back off. We have a project we need to work on.”

“Bullshit. You can do it somewhere else, but _not here_. This is _our_ tribe and we get to decide who gets to come in and leave,” Finn growled, the other boys behind him doing the same.

Kurt was about to reply when Blaine stepped forward and glared up at the taller boy. “What is your problem with me? Ever since I transferred you’ve been nothing but a jackass to me.”

Blaine could hold his own, but at this point, he was more tired than angry at Finn because seriously? _It’s been two weeks_.

Finn narrowed his eyes. “Did you just call me a jackass?”

“Pretty sure since I don’t lie.”

Kurt blanched as he watched Finn pull his arm back, swinging his fist towards Blaine. “Finn, stop! You’ll kill him!”

But just before it came into contact with his face, Blaine’s hand shot up, catching the taller boy’s fist just centimeters from his nose without a single jolt from the impact. Finn widened his eyes at the speed and strength Blaine had caught his fist–if he had been a normal human, he would have surely gone home without his hand.

“Dude–”

“Don’t,” Blaine interrupted him in a low voice. “Don’t _ever_ pick a fight with me. I’m not saying that to sound cocky, I’m saying it because I genuinely think you’re a good guy, Finn. But I will not be held accountable for my actions in a fight.” With that, Blaine let go of his fist and walked back towards Kurt, putting on a smile. “Where’s the best spot to work?”

“Um, my cabin is in the quieter part of the place–”

Blaine nodded before grabbing Kurt’s hand and hauling him towards the opposite direction. “Perfect, let’s go.”

“He can’t be in our cabin!” Finn yelled in annoyance, holding his fist, _wincing_.

Kurt ignored him and managed to walk ahead of Blaine, keeping their hands clasped as he led them towards a more secluded area of the tribe. As they walked, Kurt couldn’t help but think about what had happened with Blaine and Finn.

He knew how hard a werewolf could punch and the only creatures that could really stop it were vampires and werewolves themselves, but even they struggled with the force of it.

But Blaine–he had caught Finn’s punch as if he were catching an _eraser_ that someone threw at him. He stopped it as if it were nothing and that made Kurt view Blaine in a different light.

He had guessed Blaine was just a strong person after the encounter with the scar on his neck the other day, but unless Blaine worked out everyday, there was no way he could have stopped that punch if he was human.

That realization hit Kurt harder than anything. Of course Blaine _wasn’t_ human, he had grown up with witches, and yet Kurt didn’t know what he was. He didn’t have a scent to give off what he was considering the fact that he basically drowned himself in cologne, but he also didn’t show any signs of being anything other than human. There was also the fact that Finn had probably caught on too, causing him to groan internally.

Deciding to keep it to himself, he continued to lead Blaine towards his cabin that was located on the outskirts of the tribe. 

Back in Blaine’s mind, he was _freaking out_.

He slipped up big time, showing off the freak in him when he stopped Finn’s punch like it was nothing. At some point, Finn or even Kurt–fuck, _Kurt_ –would question it because no “ _human_ ” could have stopped a werewolf’s punch like he had. But even if they did ask, what would he say?

 _Blaine_ didn’t even know who or what he was, and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t scare him sometimes, not knowing anything about himself or what he was capable of.

When he was younger, he had been led on to believe that he was just a werewolf and nothing more–that was until the flames starting appearing.

Looking up and around to make sure no one, especially Kurt, was looking, he looked down at his open palm and watched as a small blue flame flickered across it.

The first time it had happened was when he was six, the day after his markings had started to appear. At first it happened at random times–which led to a lot of accidents around the house–but as time went on, Blaine gained control over them. There were times when he struggled with them because every year they grew stronger and brighter, making him lose control over them sometimes.

Most days, he felt like breaking down and crying because he didn’t know who or what he was. He was tired of not knowing, but it seemed as if no one else had the answers he was looking for.

As he placed his hand over the left side of his chest, he remembered then, that there was the other obvious thing that made him even more different than anyone else. That terrified him more than anything else because what the actual _fuck_.

He dropped his hand and instead focused back on Kurt and where he was taking him. As they walked, Blaine finally took notice of his surroundings and looked around at the tribe.

There were multiple cabins, ranging in size, all beautifully designed, and somewhat close together. Some were off to the sides huddled in groups while others were more towards the center. He noticed a fairly large cabin, not big enough to be called a lodge, in the middle of the rest. It had a circular shape to it with stilts holding it up, a dome-shaped roof, and a porch going around it, stairs on either side. Frowning his brows slightly, his thermal vision kicked in, allowing him to see a few bodies inside of it, all gesturing angrily at each other. He could probably hear the entire conversation if he wanted to since his hearing was stronger than any creature he knew, but he decided not to eavesdrop.

He watched as Kurt walked them farther and farther away from the cabins, towards a much more secluded area where the trees towered higher and vines wrapped themselves around them and along the ground in an almost angry manner. They had walked into a deeper section of the woods before Kurt stopped and walked forward, moving a small rock with his foot. A [lodge](https://allthingsmoonandflames.tumblr.com/post/157300044628/kurts-lodge) on stilts appeared before them, causing Blaine to quirk a brow.

“I’m guessing Sue put up more than one barrier.”

Kurt nodded, kicking the rock back in place when they had both stepped onto the other side. “Yeah, mainly to keep important things safe from harm.” When Blaine gave him a confused look, in a way to ask him why there was a barrier around _his_ home, he sighed. “I’ll explain another day, but come on.”

Blaine followed after him, stepping onto the porch and admiring the lodge before Kurt opened the door and led him inside.

The interior of the lodge was gorgeous, everything kept neat and clean. The floors were shiny, and the chandelier above on the ceiling made the whole place look brighter along with the large glass windows. There were couches gathered around a large fireplace, some leather and some not, with a coffee table in the center. Towards the back was a large, dark brown dining room table with matching chairs to go along with it. Behind it was the kitchen which surprisingly looked more modern and elegant. There were two staircases on either side of the room, leading up to the second floor.

“Wow.”

Kurt chuckled. “Thanks, I think. Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

Taking two steps at a time, they reached the second floor and walked down the hallway. When they came to the end, the hallway opened up in a large square, three bedrooms and a bathroom on each side with two bookshelves. Instead of walking into one of the bedrooms, Kurt walked over to the door that was off to the side, right behind one of the bookshelves, and opened it, revealing narrow stairs going up. Blaine didn’t question it as they went up, the stairs creaking under them.

When they reached the top, Blaine widened his eyes at the [room](https://allthingsmoonandflames.tumblr.com/post/157299999143/kurts-attic-bedroom), taking it all in.

“Is this your bedroom?” he asked softly, his eyes roaming around.

Kurt blushed as he nodded. “Yeah, I know it's not much and I’d prefer one of the downstairs bedrooms, but I work with what I have.”

“I like it, actually,” he said, giving him a small smile and choosing not to question why he was situated up in the fucking  _attic_.

He smiled back. “Thank you. Okay, how about we work on the floor? There’s a lot of space so it isn’t too crowded.”

With that, they plopped down onto the white carpet and orange-colored rug, and began to work on their project. As easy as it looked, finding multiple versions of one mythology or folklore or legend, and deciding each one’s strength and weakness, then arguing which version was the best or right one, wasn’t easy _at all_. It was time consuming, so they both agreed to split the work–one person (Blaine) looked up the information while the other (Kurt) jotted down the weaknesses and strengths.

“This is a pain in the ass,” Blaine groaned after two hours of working. “There is literally no point in this project! How are we supposed to argue which version is the best or the right one when no one knows it in general? This is bullshit.”

Kurt sighed as he let the back of his head hit the wall behind him. “It _is_ bullshit.”

Blaine ran a hand through his ungelled curls and closed his laptop, placing it on Kurt’s bed before flopping back onto the carpet. “I hate this project. The only good thing that’s coming out of it is you.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked, his heart rate speeding up at Blaine’s words.

Blaine could hear the other boy’s heart rate pick up and he shot him a small smile. “I _mean_ that if it weren’t for this project, I wouldn’t be spending time with you. And honestly? I love spending time with you, inside and outside of school.”

Before Kurt could reply, Blaine sat up causing the light streaming in from the window to hit his face, making his honey-colored eyes shine vibrantly. Kurt nearly gasped at the sight, feeling as if he had seen those eyes somewhere else.

But nothing seemed to click for some reason, as if there was some sort of wall blocking his mind.

Blaine on the other hand, knew exactly what connection Kurt was trying to make and knowing he couldn’t risk it, he used his abilities to close off that part of Kurt’s mind.

He rarely ever did it, but sometimes he just had to.

When Kurt gave up, he looked back down at the notes he had written so far and hummed. “Well, so far we have the stories of Odysseus, Lycans– _how ironic_ –Prometheus, Persephone and Hades, Perseus and Medusa, Red Riding Hood, Jack and the giant beanstalk, and that’s it.”

“Yet we hate all of them.”

“Correct.”

Blaine thought for a moment before he spoke, not realizing that the word he was about to say would break a nearly twelve year long spell. “What about dragons?”

Kurt seemed to consider it for a few seconds and nodded. “I think that would be fun to research.”

“And there’s a lot about them,” he added.

“Yeah, okay,” Kurt said with a smile. “Dragons it is. Could we pick this up tomorrow at your house? I kind of have something to do in an hour.”

“Of course, I need to get going anyway. I have to help Brit with her homework since there’s no cheer practice today,” Blaine told him as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head, his back cracking loudly. “Oh wow, I didn’t expect that.”

Kurt could say the same, but he was more fixated on the way Blaine’s white shirt rode up, exposing his stomach– _jesus those abs_ –and the _extremely_ defined V-line on his hips. Apparently Blaine didn’t notice since he went about on packing up his things into his bag. When he was done, Kurt stood up and walked him downstairs to the first floor.

“Here, I’ll walk you back.”

“Kurt, you don’t have to–”

“Hush,” he said, pressing a finger to Blaine’s lips, ignoring the way they felt against his skin. “You’re my guest and I’m escorting you back, plus I have to go back and meet up with my dad.”

“Using my words from yesterday against me, now are we?” Blaine teased as he walked out the door. “Also, will I ever meet your dad or is he a recluse?”

Kurt laughed. “My dad is _not_ a recluse. He’s just busy so maybe you’ll meet him another time.”

Blaine grinned as looked back to see if Kurt was actually following him when he noticed something in the distance. There was an [enormous tree](https://allthingsmoonandflames.tumblr.com/post/157301824398/the-tree-that-inspired-the-one-blaine-saw-in) that towered over all the others, standing and towering next to one of the smaller mountains in the forest. It was wide, its giant roots jutting out from the ground, and there were no leaves or branches until the very top where vines swung down from them. What really caught his eye were the lights in the center and what seemed to be some sort of tree house. That was until he saw the vines start to move, slapping themselves against the air angrily as if they were fending off anything that came near the massive tree.

Suddenly, a familiar scent drifted through the air, causing Blaine to gasp as he watched the tree disappear.

_Lavender. Barrier. Sue._

“Blaine? Are you okay?” Kurt asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded once he had cleared his head and smiled. “Yeah, just thought I saw something.”

They continued walking the same way they had come from until Kurt tripped over a large tree root, causing him to fall forward, only to have Blaine catch him.

He stood them upright and laughed softly at Kurt’s flushed face. “For someone who lives here and takes this walk probably every day, I’m surprised you lost your footing.”

Kurt chuckled as he moved his hand down from Blaine’s shoulder to the left side of his chest. As soon as he did it, though, he felt all the color drain from his face as he pressed his hand a little harder against the area.

_That can’t be possible–_

“Whoa, Kurt? Is everything alright?”

He looked back up at Blaine’s face, wondering if _Blaine_ even knew or didn’t know. He took a deep breath and took a step back from him, putting on a smile again.

“Yeah, I just had this horrible feeling that I’d seem like a wimp to you since I tripped over a root.”

Blaine huffed out another laugh as he started walking again. “Never.”

While they walked back to the barrier, ignoring Finn and the football team’s growls, Kurt couldn’t stop thinking about _it_ , even after Blaine had left.

So as he walked towards the main rotunda where his father was, Kurt finally whispered the words he had been too afraid to say out loud the moment he laid his hand across the left side of Blaine’s chest.

“ _He doesn’t have a heart_.”

Meanwhile, as Blaine was walking through the forest towards his house, he felt a strong pulse–almost like a heartbeat–go through his body, causing him to stumble. Thinking it was just from his markings, he continued to walk only for it to happen again, this time more violently, making him double over.

He groaned when it happened a third time, bringing him to his hands and knees. One of his hands flew to the left side of his chest when a searing pain ripped through the area, causing him to cry out in pain.

Suddenly, there were multiple bodies surrounding him, all whimpering from the pain he was feeling. Looking up, he saw all six of his wolves standing there with their ears back, sad looks in their eyes.

“I-It’s okay… I’m o-okay–” Blaine stuttered before he let out another pained yell as another pulse went through his body, jolting him forward onto his stomach.

It happened another eight times until it finally stopped, leaving Blaine a withering and painful mess on the ground. He gasped for air as he turned over onto his back and stared up at the orange and purple sky, courtesy of the now setting sun, and pressed his hand against his chest again.

He was so focused on getting his breathing back to normal that he didn’t notice the way his necklace glowed for only a few seconds before he heard a voice in his head–one that wasn’t his, but one that was old, deep, and menacing–whisper one word.

_Ryuu._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm extremely sorry for the delay on this update. I had a lot going on these past two months with me being in the hospital and sadly losing one of my classmates as well, so it's been rough. Thank you to everyone who has been patient and waiting. I also want to add this in case people are wondering: I AM NEVER ABANDONING THIS STORY. There, now it's out there. Alright, well I hope you enjoy this double update since this chapter is a bit short but chapter 6 is the longest chapter I've written so far at this point. Now I'm gonna quit my rambling and get on with the story.
> 
> All images from this chapter and the next will be linked down below in my tumblr since I can't link it here for some reason:
> 
>  
> 
> <https://allthingsmoonandflames.tumblr.com/>

The voice never left.

Blaine felt himself going mad at times because _what the actual fuck_. He had never heard the voice before in his life, and yes, while he couldn’t remember part of it, he knew he had never heard it until that day. What bothered him the most was the fact that the voice kept saying the same thing over and over again.

 _Ryuu_.

Who or what was Ryuu? What was so important about them or it that the voice inside his head felt the need to repeat it? Some days, the voice would stop, causing Blaine to sigh in relief, but it always came back, sounding more and more distressed each time.

It had been a few days since the voice first started, and since he first visited Kurt’s tribe. Since then, they had gone back and forth to each other’s places, but for some reason unknown to Blaine, Kurt had been acting different around him. While they were working, he would always catch Kurt looking at him with a concerned look and he would even avoid any physical contact with him. Blaine supposed it was because Kurt was sick at first, but then he remembered that werewolves don’t get sick.

So as he went to his locker, his mind wandered back to the first day he visited the tribe and how he saw the tree in the distance. He hadn’t seen it since that day, and while he had thought about going out to take a closer look, he felt like he would be interfering with something that was sacred to the tribe.

And he couldn’t risk their trust, especially Kurt’s.

He looked down at the padlock on his locker and blinked once, twice, three times. What was up with his lock? Instead of numbers there were random symbols, ones that resembled his markings. Just as he rubbed his eyes to see them better, the voice rang loud in his head, causing Blaine to grip his head, leaning against the locker with his forearms.

_Ryuu._

“Blaine?” a soft voice asked, laced with concern as a gentle hand came up to rest on his back.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them, and turning his head to the side he was met with beautiful blue eyes, filled with worry. “Hey.”

Kurt rubbed a hand on his back, the first physical contact he’s made with him in days, Blaine noted. “Are you okay? You looked like you got a bad headache.”

Blaine shook his head and stood up straight, smiling. “Yeah, I had a bad one this morning and now they’re just coming in small bursts.”

“Do you need to go to the nurse?”

“No, I’m fine. We all get headaches, you know,” he said before he jutted his head towards his right. “Come on, even though it’s lunch, I want to go to the library.”

Together, they walked towards the library and situated themselves on the floor in the back of room where tall windows stood, the afternoon sun seeping through the blinds. Blaine took out his laptop, while Kurt took out his unfinished homework, and they worked quietly.

In the silence, Kurt kept glancing over at Blaine when he wasn’t looking, but unbeknownst to him, Blaine knew every time he looked over. Kurt couldn’t stop thinking about what he had discovered that first day Blaine came over–the fact that Blaine didn’t have a heart unnerved the absolute _fuck_ out of him. There was so much more to Blaine than he ever thought possible and yet, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know anything more about him or if he was even prepared for it.

Kurt wasn’t sure what he would uncover if he pried more into Blaine’s personal life and what would even happen if he did. Would Blaine hurt him? Would Sue and the girls come after him and his tribe? What if Blaine didn’t even _know_ he had a heart or what he was? Questions like those had constantly circled through Kurt’s head ever since that day and it was eating him alive.

Not literally, of course.

It was only when he noticed golden eyes right in front of his blue ones that he snapped back out of his thoughts. At first, he thought back to the wolf he had seen that night, believing that it was right there with its honey-colored eyes staring into his. It was only when he blinked that he saw that it wasn’t.

“Hi,” he said breathlessly, realizing that Blaine was literally on his hands and knees in front of him, straddling his left leg, his face only centimeters away from his.

Blaine chuckled. “Hi. You disappeared there for a moment–I tried getting your attention, but it didn’t work. Clearly _this_ method worked, though.”

Kurt blushed at that but leaned forward more in a bold gesture, lowering his voice. “It definitely worked.”

He watched as Blaine visibly gulped, his eyes darting down to Kurt’s lips and then back up to his eyes. “Good.”

“Blaine?” Kurt asked softly, his hand coming up to rest on Blaine’s shoulder. “What is this? And by this, I mean _us_.”

“Its whatever you want it to be,” Blaine replied, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

There was a moment of silence between them as Kurt thought about it. There was no denying the chemistry between him and Blaine, and as they spent more time together, the chemistry grew even more. Kurt knew that Blaine liked him, and vice-versa, but for some reason they had never really addressed it.

Kurt wanted to pursue something more with Blaine–even testing the waters with him–but there was so much he didn’t know about him. He needed to know more about the boy before he could decide whether or not it would work out between them and if it was worth breaking tribe laws over.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” he finally whispered. “And I really want to try things out between us, but not right now. Do… do you understand that?”

Blaine nodded. “Of course.”

He gave him a soft smile. “Don’t worry, I like you, in case you’re wondering.”

“Good, cause I’m hoping I’d get a chance to kiss you one day and not have you slap me for doing it,” Blaine replied with a grin. “And don’t worry, I’ll wait, in case you’re wondering.”

Kurt laughed when Blaine threw a wink at him and pushed at his shoulder, allowing Blaine to sit back down next to him. “Oh my god, you are ridiculous.”

“ _Ridiculously_ handsome, you mean.”

“Shut up.” Kurt knew it was true though.

******

Blaine woke up to the sound of voices downstairs from his room.

It was late, eleven o’clock to be exact. After his little moment with Kurt in the library, they had went on with their day and after school, they had gone back to Kurt’s place. Blaine had become more accustomed to the tribe and the same applied with them. He had met Kurt’s father two days after his first visit and while he had expected the man to be cold towards him or maul him to death, he had actually turned out to be a pretty cool guy. His wife Carol was even better and she had been an absolute sweetheart.

That clearly didn’t help his ongoing feud with Finn.

Despite their little incident that first day, Finn had continued to taunt Blaine and try to piss him off as if he wanted to see what Blaine was capable of. It was dumb– _stupid_ , actually–because even Blaine didn’t know what he was capable of, so the fact that Finn was testing him? Well, that wouldn’t end well for either of them.

He had also found out that his History teacher, Will Schuester, was a part of the tribe. According to others, he was the beta wolf of the tribe and second in command to the alpha. In the time that he had gone over, Blaine had never once met the alpha of the tribe. He had tried asking Kurt before about him, but Kurt had always brushed him off saying that the alpha hides his scent when non-tribe members came in from the barrier. It was a way of protecting not only himself, but his own family.

Somehow, Blaine could relate to that.

So, closing his eyes, he listened in on the conversation below.

“... going to do? They’re in the area now.”

“Should we move him somewhere else?”

“Well, they _already_ know he’s here in Lima. There’s no fucking point in moving him. It’s just a matter of time before they find him.”

“But we have to protect him!”

“Even if we did move him, where the hell would we take him?”

“I agree with San, they literally have a bounty hunt for his head. A _twelve year long_ bounty hunt, may I add.”

“Girls, girls–”

“Sue! We can’t just hide him! Plus what about school? The wolves? _Us_?”

He heard someone sigh, presumably Sue, before they spoke again. “I’ll go and talk to her to figure something out. She always knows what to do when it comes to him.”

“That’s a really long way, you know.”

“Does Blaine even know about her?”

“You really think Blaine remembers shit from his childhood that he apparently never had? He _doesn’t_ , so what makes you think he’ll even remember _her_?”

“Girls, get your asses up to your rooms and go to sleep. I’ll be back later tonight.”

There were a few mumbles before he heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. He stared at the door as he heard the footsteps stop right in front of it.

“Sometimes, I wish we could tell him everything.”

“I know, Brit. I know.”

“It’s our only way of keeping him safe.” With that, he listened to the footsteps as they disappeared down the hall and he heard three doors shut close.

The moment there was complete silence, Blaine shot up from his bed and slipped on a pair of his beat up Converse, silently thanking himself for falling asleep in his clothes from earlier. Stepping on top of his mattress, he pushed up the window above his bed and slipped through it and onto the roof. He closed it behind him and crouched down low on the roof, waiting silently.

A few minutes passed before he saw Sue emerge from the back door, wearing a dark cloak with the hood over her head. He watched as she looked around before speed walking into the forest, holding a lantern in her hand to light the way in the dark of the night.

Quietly, he hopped down from the roof, landing silently on the ground and walked over to the garage. Pressing the button, he opened the doors and chuckled as he saw six heads pop up, twelve eyes on him.

_Come on. We’re going out for a midnight stroll._

The wolves were on their feet in a matter of seconds, wagging their tails in excitement at the idea of going into the forest at night.

_You have to be silent though. We’re following Sue._

Together, they all went out into the yard and stood outside the trees. Nodding his head, Blaine took off into the forest, the wolves following closely behind as he morphed into his wolf. They followed Sue’s scent for about an hour and a half–slowing down here and there to let her walk ahead of them–before they came to a stop.

Right where the tree Blaine had seen that first day at Kurt’s house had been.

Ducking down behind some bushes, they watched as Sue moved a rock out of place with her foot, causing the barrier around the tree to fall.

The tree was _even bigger_ up close, doubling in size to the small mountain next to it.

Looking up, Blaine could see moss covering the entire trunk, huge leaves at the canopy, and vines swinging down from the branches with more vines wrapping around the tree itself. From where he stood, Blaine estimated that he would need maybe a hundred or more clones of himself to measure the circumference of the trunk.

Yeah, the tree was enormous, but that’s not what caught his attention.

The extreme lavender scent that was stronger than ever, did.

Quickly and quietly, they ran over to duck down behind another bush within the barrier just as Sue nudged the rock back into place.

He looked back in Sue’s direction and watched as she walked over to one side of the tree where a bunch of vines overlapped one another, looking like a speck next to it. To his surprise, she raised her hand to the tree causing the vines to unwrap themselves from each other, revealing a large wooden door.

He stayed quiet as she disappeared inside, the doors closing right behind her and the vines wrapping back into themselves again. He considered going inside, but from the way he had seen the vines moving the first time he had seen the tree, he figured it was better to stay away.

So they waited.

It wasn’t until two hours later that they heard the vines move and the door open, Sue walking out again. She looked around before moving the rock again and stepped out, Blaine and the wolves following.

Just when he thought she was about to go back to the house, he was surprised to see her walking in the opposite direction.

Towards the tribe.

Quietly, they followed her again until she reached the tribe, the barrier down, presumably for those going to collect wood. There was a large bonfire in the center of all the cabins, multiple people and wolves surrounding it. They ceased their talking when they noticed Sue was in their presence, all eyes on her.

Blaine watched as Kurt’s dad, Burt, stood up from his seated position on a log and walked towards her. They talked in hushed whispers before going into the main rotunda, disappearing from everyone else.

Suddenly, Blaine heard a twig snap behind him, causing him to spin around, only to come face-to-face with Kurt, branches in his arms and eyes wide. Blaine felt his breath still, his ears folding back behind his head and his tail tucking itself between his legs.

Fuck.

He heard Kurt gulp before he spoke. “Hi, there.”

Blaine let out a tiny whimper, the wolves huddling behind him. He watched as Kurt took a step forward, causing him to take a step back.

“Wait! Please, don’t leave,” Kurt begged softly, dropping the branches and holding his hands up in a non-threatening manner. “I-I’ve been waiting to see you again.”

Blaine stayed in a low-level position, knowing he’d probably scare Kurt off with his size if he stood up straight. Cautiously, he inched forward until he was right in front of Kurt, his ears back but his tail untucked.

Slowly, Kurt reached a hand out as Blaine leaned forward, allowing Kurt to place his hand on his muzzle. Placing his other hand on the wolf’s jaw, Kurt gently stroked his face, looking at the beautiful wolf in awe.

“You are so gorgeous,” he whispered softly, causing Blaine’s eyes to widen a little–he had never heard _anyone_ call his wolf that. “Who are you?”

There were a few whimpers that caused Kurt to look behind the wolf and towards the other ones, who were a bit smaller than the one in front of him. “Oh, hello.”

Following Blaine’s earlier actions, all six wolves walked forward, allowing Kurt to pet them and stroke their fur.

“Where did you all come from?” Kurt asked, examining all the wolves individually. He had never seen wolves like the ones he was seeing before him. They were massive, the black wolf almost doubling in size from the other six, all of them having a different coat to most wolves or werewolves.

Just as he was in the middle of stroking Blaine’s fur, he noticed it was dead silent. Right when he looked up, he saw multiple tribe members looking in their direction.

“Someone else is here.”

“I can smell wolves that aren’t from this tribe.”

Blaine’s ears perked up at that, the hair on his back standing up as he looked behind him and caught eyes with Finn.

 _Double fuck_.

Without thinking, he lifted Kurt off the ground with his jaws, throwing him on his back, and grabbing all the branches he had dropped in his mouth before taking off with the other wolves.

He felt Kurt gasp and grip onto his fur as he ran to the side of the lake, dropping the branches on the ground and placing Kurt next to them.

Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes, but before he could say anything, Blaine spoke first, dropping his voice so that Kurt wouldn’t recognize him.

 _Don’t let them know you were with me. Pretend you came from here and act normal._ Blaine hesitated before he added, _I’ll see you soon._

With that, he took off with the wolves, leaving yet again, another stunned Kurt.

“Motherfuck… motherfuck... “ Blaine whispered when he returned home that night, or morning, he wasn’t sure anymore. What he was sure of was the fact that he had fucked up big time and almost gave himself away.

Oh who the fuck was he kidding.

He was fucking screwed.

With a loud groan, he fell back unceremoniously onto his bed, blinking up at the fairy lights strung over the canopy of it. Deciding that he should probably get some sleep, Blaine scooted back on his bed before he wrapped himself in his giant duvet.

Just before he closed his eyes, the voice rang quietly in his head.

 _Ryuu_.

******

“Hey cutie.”

Blaine smiled as he turned his head to look at Kurt, leaning against the locker next to his ( _Quinn’s_ , he noted) with a shy smile.

“Hello to you too, hot stuff.”

Kurt rolled his eyes in amusement. “Ignoring that. Anyways, your place or mine?”

“Mine, let me just grab a few books before we head out though.”

After grabbing what he needed, Blaine closed his locker and together, they made their way down the hall and out the school. Today, neither one brought their cars since they had carpooled with their siblings, so they were left to walk the thirty-five minutes to Blaine’s house. As they were walking, their hands brushed alongside each other until Blaine reached out and gently took Kurt’s hand in his.

“Is this okay?” he asked softly, looking up at Kurt.

“More than okay,” Kurt breathed out with a smile, leaning slightly on him. They stayed that way, making long conversations on different topics until they came to Blaine’s house.

Only to be yelled at by a frantic Santana who was currently running towards them with wide eyes.

“Go!” she yelled, waving her hand at them as she looked back.

Blaine reached a hand out to her just as she came at him, resting a hand on her face. “Snix, what’s wrong–”

She pushed a large duffel bag with Blaine’s clothes and other belongings into his arms. “B, you need to leave. _NOW._ ”

“San–”

She turned to look at Kurt. “Take him to your tribe and tell your dad that it’s already happening. He’ll know what to do.”

“Wait, what’s happening?” Kurt asked, clearly confused at the entire situation as Blaine was.

Santana groaned before she shoved them both. “For the love of god, just leave! You don’t have time because they’re coming and they know Blaine’s here!” When they didn’t move, she screamed, “GO!”

 _What about the wolves?_ Blaine asked as he and Kurt began to walk backwards.

“They’re fine! Please just go!” she yelled, her voice cracking.

With one last look, he and Kurt took off into the forest, leaving Santana and his home behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 6, my lovely readers. This is the longest one so far, being 7k+ words. Also, sorry if Finn seems like a total asshole and OOC in this story, it's all part of his character development. And as I said in the previous chapter, all images from both chapters will be linked down in my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> <https://allthingsmoonandflames.tumblr.com/>

“Dad, what the hell is going on?”

“I can’t talk about this right now, Kurt.”

“No, you can. You just _refuse_ to.”

“Kurt–”

“Don’t _Kurt_ me.”

Burt let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand over his balding head. “It isn’t my place to say anything, and even if I did, I don’t know what the hell is going on myself.”

“So you let that ass in here again–”

“Finn, shut the fuck up.”

“Language!”

“Is he going to stay here with us?” Kurt asked.

“Most likely, yes–”

Finn growled. “No. No way in hell is _he_ staying here–”

“Since when the fuck do you get to decide how shit runs around here?” Kurt countered angrily, willing his wolf to calm down.

The taller boy looked him in the eye and stepped closer to him. “Since I came here only a few years ago and everyone knew I’d be a better leader than you. _That’s_ when I decided.”

The room was followed by silence as Kurt looked at Finn with hard eyes, his nails digging into his forearms as he kept them crossed over his chest.

He wouldn’t admit it, but somewhere deep down, he knew Finn was right.

“Okay, enough,” Burt snapped, stepping in between both his sons. “Now is not the time to be arguing with each other over this nonsense. Finn, I don’t want a peep out of you, and Kurt, no more sass. Got it?”

“Got it,” both boys mumbled and stepped away from each other, but not without glaring at the other.

Burt let out a long breath and clasped his hands together. “Okay, then we’ll just bring Blaine in now.”

He looked over at Will, who had been standing off to the side quietly, and nodded his head towards the door. Will left the room and a few minutes later, came back with Blaine in tow. The amber-eyed boy didn’t look around the room and instead made eye contact with Burt, raising a brow in question.

“Care to explain why I’m here?” he asked, a curious tone in his voice.

Burt stayed silent for a moment before he sighed. “I can’t really tell you–”

“Then why am I here?”

“Sue and I talked about this before, and she has asked me to keep you here with the tribe until further notice.”

“Why?” Blaine asked, feeling himself getting more irritated because why the fuck couldn’t Burt just tell him? It was Blaine who had to stay here because of something–or everything–at the moment that had to do with him. “I have a right to know–”

“Shut up, and listen to Burt you ungrateful sh–” Finn was interrupted by a hard shove from Kurt, causing him to stumble back a bit. “What the hell, dude?”

“For the love of god, just stop being an ass, Finn!”

Before Finn could snap back, Burt let out a low warning growl, causing both boys to calm themselves.

Running a hand over his face, Burt turned his attention back to Blaine and looked at him with sympathetic eyes. “Listen, buddy–I wish I could tell you everything that’s going on right now, but in all honesty? I don’t even know much of the details on what’s happening right now. So, I can’t tell you much other than the fact that Sue asked me to keep you here in order to protect you.”

Blaine sighed as he nodded. “Okay, I guess I can… I can deal with that.” He paused before he added, “What about school?”

Burt shook his head. “As of right now, you stay here–no school for you for a while. And before you ask, Sue has it under control. Perks of having your guardian as principal.”

“Lucky,” he heard Finn mumble under his breath.

“It's a good thing you've already come by here a couple of times–it’ll help you get settled here,” Burt added on. “In terms of living arrangements, you’ll be staying with us–Finn, don’t you even start–anyways, you’ll be staying with us in the meantime. Now, originally I was going to have you room with either Finn or one of his friends, but I want to avoid World War III, so instead you’ll be rooming with Kurt.”

Blaine looked over at Kurt and shot him a smile which Kurt returned just as Burt started talking again.

“Okay, hold up, we still have to set up some ground rules for you two–” they both resisted the urge to roll their eyes, “–since I’m still a little wary from rooming you two together. First, no funny business, and I know you two know what I mean by that. Second, hands to yourself unless it’s a hug, high five, or anything non-sexual. Third, beds stay across the room, no moving them. And lastly, don’t go starting a war in my house with the other boys. We clear?”

“Crystal,” they both said in unison, both still blushing from Burt’s rules and his implications.

“Good,” he said with a smile before nodding his head towards the door, “I’ve kept you here long enough, so you can go. I’ll see you guys back at the house later today.”

With a final nod of their heads, Kurt and Blaine walked out of the rotunda, followed by Finn.

Finn shoved past them, mumbling a string of insulting words to them, as he made his way over to the other football members. Blaine rolled his eyes at the boy, still not understanding why the dude hated him so much, before he turned to look at Kurt who seemed to be lost in thought.

“Hey,” he said gently and rested a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

Kurt shook his head and looked over at him. “I guess I’m just wondering what’s going on. Santana looked scared out of her mind when we saw her, and it’s just–Sue knew this was going to happen, didn’t she?”

“I think she did,” Blaine said as he turned to look back at the barrier. It was only then that a thought occurred to him, and suddenly it made sense. “When Sue put that barrier up, how long ago was it?”

“About… several years ago? I’m not sure.”

“I-I think she put that barrier up to protect you all in exchange for the same to be done for me,” he admitted quietly. “Sue doesn’t do something for people unless she gets something out of it–that’s her number one rule. I think she knew something would happen and she needed a backup in case she couldn’t protect me herself. But it irritates me because I don’t know _why_ I would need protecting or what’s even happening. I don’t even know where Sue or my sisters are and if they’re even safe, and just–oh god, what if something happened to them? What if they’re in danger–”

Kurt brought his hand up to clasp Blaine’s, which was still on his shoulder to stop him from continuing. “Hey, listen to me. I don’t know Sue all that well, but from what I can tell, she’ll be okay. And so will your sisters. They’re stubborn as hell and I’m sure they know how to take care of themselves.”

Blaine let out a long exhale and nodded. “Okay, okay… I just, I don’t know what I would do if something happened to any of them. They can be total assholes most of the time, but god, I love them with everything I have, Kurt.”

“I know you do,” he said softly, and it was true. The way Blaine was around Sue and his sisters showed how much he truly loved them.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to get over dramatic or anything, I’m just worried and extremely confused with this whole situation.”

Kurt smiled at him, causing Blaine’s insides to flip around because god, this boy was absolutely beautiful. “We probably all are, but I promise to help you in any way I can while you’re here, okay? You’re literally my best friend, Blaine, and I’m going to make sure you’re safe.”

Blaine squeezed his shoulder before he leaned his head down to kiss Kurt’s hand and returned his smile. “Thank you, and I hope you know that I’m going to do the same for you.”

He rolled his eyes playfully. “Of course. Now come on, I’m starving.”

******

The next few days passed by in a blur for Blaine as he quickly adjusted to his new–and temporary–home. It had also been a few days since he last saw Sue or his sisters and also the wolves. He hadn’t been able to sneak away since Burt had made sure that eyes were on him at all times to ensure his safety.

Blaine had rolled his eyes every time because seriously? He was _perfectly_ capable of taking care of himself and other people.

It was also becoming increasingly hard for him to not morph into his wolf since he had always made sure to never repress him. He had made the mistake of doing so one time and the consequences had been terrifying.

Currently he was seated on a log next to Kurt, two burgers between them and sharing some french fries with him from McDonald’s. Apparently werewolves–or at least the ones in this particular tribe–enjoyed take out and fast food more than hunting.

He dipped his fry in the little glob of ketchup he had set up in the corner of the wrapper of his burger. He looked up at Kurt, watching him adoringly as he talked about school, football, and glee club (which Blaine had found out about a few days ago), noticing the way his eyes and smile widened when he rambled on about something he was excited for or passionate about.

Part of him wanted to just lean forward and press their lips together, but then the other part knew he couldn’t because Kurt had wanted to wait until it was the right time for them. Blaine respected that more than anything, but it couldn’t hurt to think about it… right?

He tuned back into the conversation, giving his full attention to Kurt.

“Honestly, Rachel is such a pain in the ass. I don’t even know how Finn can stand her, but I guess that’s what happens when you’re in love.”

“I would have guessed it was the other way around.”

Kurt gave him a look. “Finn isn’t necessarily a bad guy, he just likes–”

“–to look out for himself and people close to him? But mainly himself?” Blaine guessed as he raised a brow in question.

Kurt sighed and nodded. “Basically. I feel like he has good intentions, but he doesn’t know how to act properly to get the message across.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that,” he said, popping the fry into his mouth. “He can be somewhat impulsive. And an asshole–god, _especially_ an asshole.”

Before Kurt could respond, there was an arm slinging itself around his shoulders, causing him to tense up. Looking over, he saw Puck smirking at him as the other football players took up the empty space around them.

Puck pulled Kurt close and rubbed his shoulder. “What up, Kurtsie?”

“Go away, Noah,” Kurt said through gritted teeth, not looking at him.

“Aw, c’mon. Smile for me, will ya?” Puck teased and gave his shoulder a squeeze before he looked over at Blaine. “Oh, look–it’s Kurtsie’s boyfriend!”

Since he had been living with Kurt and rooming with him, Blaine unfortunately had the chance to meet Puck and some other boys living with them, courtesy of Finn. He didn’t hate them, but he also didn’t love them.

Just like Finn, they were total assholes too.

“He’s just my friend,” Kurt corrected, but Puck waved a hand at him.

“Nah, that’s perfectly fine if you’re his boyfriend. It just further proves how unfit Kurt is to lead the tribe and never carry down his bloodline.”

Blaine frowned. “What do you mean he’s unfit to lead?”

Puck raised his brows and smirked at him. “So Kurt hasn’t told you then?” When Blaine raised a brow at him in response, Puck and the rest of the football players chuckled. “Well, you see, Blaine, Kurt here is Burt’s kid. Burt who is also the _alpha_ of this tribe and frankly, is too old to lead anymore. So, now we need a new alpha–which will either be Kurt or Finn, though everyone already knows Finn is the perfect option. He, at least, is able to have kids, and he’s also much more manly than lady Hummel here so everyone listens to him while no one listens to Kurt. Can’t say I blame them, I mean _look_ at him–he’s girly, gay, and tries too hard to be a man because even _he_ knows he’s no match for Finn. Isn’t that right, Kurt?”

Instead of answering, Kurt shook Puck’s arm off his shoulder before he stood up and walked away from the group. Blaine stood up as well and glared at the boys who were now howling with laughter.

“You fucking pricks,” he snarled, causing the group to cease their laughing. “Don’t you have something better to do than pick on him? Last time I checked, _he’s_ the one being considered for an alpha, and you guys? Still going to be the same lonely, dumb betas that you are?” Before they could reply, Blaine turned around and went to catch up to Kurt.

Just as he was about to reach him, he felt a hand wrap around his arm and spin him around. He sensed the fist before he saw it, allowing him to dodge the punch Puck threw at him. With one small tug, he freed his arm from Puck’s hold and stepped away from him.

Puck growled at him. “You little shit. You don’t get to talk like that to us and get away with it.”

Blaine watched as the other football players came up beside Puck, all of them growling. He felt someone come up next to him, causing him to look over and find Kurt standing at his side, eyes wide and jaw set.

“Back off,” he said in a low voice, emitting a warning growl after.

“Protecting your little boyfriend now, are you?”

Just as Kurt took a step forward, Blaine placed a hand on his chest to keep him in his spot. Before the other boy could protest, Blaine stepped forward and crossed his arms.

Puck raised his brows again in mock surprise. “Aw, now the so-called future alpha needs _protecting_ from his boyfriend, how sweet,” he said jokingly before he let out another growl. “You may be here because you need to be protected from whatever’s outside this barrier, but I don’t recall anyone saying that you couldn’t be roughened up a bit while you’re in here.”

“If you’re suggesting you want to start some sort of fight, I’d recommend that you don’t do that,” Blaine responded in his calm voice.

“And why not?” one of the other guys asked. “You gonna beat our ass?”

Blaine shrugged as the others laughed, unzipping his black hoodie and sliding it off his arms. “I’m just saying that I won’t be held responsible for my actions and yes, beating your ass.”

“Yeah? Well, I’d like to see you try,” Puck snarled as he lunged at Blaine at the same time Kurt screamed, “No!”

Blaine side-stepped Puck’s move, restraining himself from hitting him or anyone for that matter since he knew _exactly_ what would happen if he did.

One by one, the other boys came at him, and each time they did, he dodged their attacks and never once struck. Eventually, they grew frustrated, but before they could go after him again, Puck raised his hand to stop them and then nodded his head over to Kurt.

“I think testing the _future alpha_ and his fighting abilities would be more useful, now wouldn’t it?”

Kurt didn’t have any time to react before all the boys came at him, knocking him to the ground as they morphed into their wolves, snapping and biting at him. It wasn’t until one of the wolves bit down on his shoulder that Kurt finally morphed into his own wolf.

Unlike the rest of the tribe members who were dull shades of brown and gray, Kurt’s wolf was a snow-white color, his blue eyes more icy and bright than normal, and he was much bigger than the rest of the wolves surrounding him.

_He was stunning._

Blaine had been so entranced by the beautiful wolf that he hadn’t realized the fight that had now ensued. Kurt was now being pinned down on his back by Puck’s wolf as the others snapped and bit at whatever body parts were exposed, causing Kurt to yelp and howl in pain. He managed to push Puck off of him with his paws and limped back from them, his once pure white fur now covered in blood.

Just as one of the wolves lunged at him, Blaine ran over, seeming like a blur to anyone who had been watching, and gripped the wolf by the front of his chest before he threw him back. The wolf slammed into the others, all of them crying out in response before they looked at Blaine with wide eyes.

“You wanted to see _me_ try, not Kurt,” he said evenly. “So _try me._ ”

At that, Puck launched himself at Blaine. But right when he was about to strike, Blaine’s hands came up, grabbing his arm and chest before slamming him down onto the ground, his entire arm and chest creating a loud and sickening crunch underneath him. Puck morphed back and screamed in agony as his other hand came up to grip his chest, his deformed arm laying limp at his side.

All the boys morphed back and watched with shocked expressions as Puck continued to scream in pain. It took Blaine approximately thirty seconds before he realized what he had done as other tribe members ran over to see what had happened, others who had been watching now looking at him in fear.

“His bones are completely shattered!” he heard someone yell, although it sounded distant to him. “Someone get a healer, now!”

He let out a long exhale as he closed his eyes, his lips forming a straight line.

_Fuck._

He turned around to find Kurt kneeling on the ground, cuts and gashes marring his skin, blood soaking through his white shirt. When he caught eyes with Blaine, a hint of fear flashed across his face before it paled when he realized that Blaine had noticed it.

 _Of course he would be afraid of me now,_ Blaine thought bitterly as he turned around and walked away from the scene, ignoring Kurt’s calls.

******

Over the past few days that he had been with the tribe, Blaine had ventured out as far as the barrier went, looking around and taking in everything around him. He typically referred to it as a walk because that’s basically what it was–he wasn’t necessarily snooping around.

It was during one of these walks that he had found his secret spot, one that he could go to when things got too stressful or he had a lot on his mind. It was a small pond, hidden by the large rocks and trees covered in moss surrounding it. Although it was small in size, it was fairly deep, reaching his collarbone when he was in the center, small pebbles scattered across the floor underneath.

It was there that Blaine currently stood an hour later, his clothes strewn across the rocks, leaving him completely bare in the pond. He closed his eyes as he waved his hands back and forth through the water, curling his toes into the pebbles beneath his feet. After a few minutes, he submerged his head underwater, letting himself stay there as he thought back to what had happened over an hour ago.

He knew that he had slipped up big time–much more than the first day he had visited the tribe. At the time, he had only stopped Finn’s punch, showing the strength he possessed and giving the idea that he wasn’t entirely human.

This time, however, he had shown more of his strength and what he could do. For fuck’s sake, he didn’t break Puck’s bones–he had _shattered_ them the moment he hit the ground. Everyone knew that werewolves had one of the strongest bones out there, making them nearly impossible to break. The only ones who could break them were vampires, werewolves themselves, and _sometimes_ demons.

Yet no one had ever heard of someone being able to _completely shatter_ them.

But Blaine had done _just that._

After about five minutes, he resurfaced, rubbing the water away from his eyes and then running a hand through his hair. Looking down, he raised his palm, keeping it underwater, and watched as the blue flame flickered across it.

It was strange, learning that the flames worked in the water, further proving that nothing could make them go out and the strength they possessed.

The strength _Blaine_ possessed.

Staring at the flames, he let his mind wander, the only sound coming from the drops falling off the ends of his hair and hitting the water.

_Why did he have all these abilities? Why didn’t he know anything about the situation he was currently in? Who was Sue protecting him from? Where or what was the lavender coming from?_

But more importantly, _who or what was he?_

Everything had been so confusing throughout his life because he knew he wasn’t a werewolf or any mythical creature in existence. Somehow, he shared a deep connection with his wolves that he couldn’t explain; somehow he possessed supernatural abilities that others didn’t; somehow he could manipulate fire and when he did, it only turned blue; somehow he could morph into a massive black wolf that was twice the size of his wolves who were also bigger than regular werewolves; somehow he was still alive even though he didn’t have a heart.

Blaine groaned as he let his head drop forward, staring down at the still flickering flame. Sighing, he put his hand down, putting out the flame, and looked down at his necklace, lifting it up to his face.

He didn’t even know what the hell it was for and although he had considered throwing it out into the forest or the water, he felt a strange urge to keep it with him at all times. But as he looked at it now, he noticed that it seemed… brighter than it usually was, as if it was giving out a soft glow. He also noticed that he hadn’t heard the voice inside his head within the past few days, making him sigh in relief.

Maybe it was gone now.

Dropping the necklace back down, letting it rest against the upper part of his chest, he made his way out of the water. He ran his hands through his wet curls and turned around to look back down at the water, contemplating on whether or not he wanted to go back in, when he heard someone make a small squeak from behind him.

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he found Kurt staring at him with wide eyes, a deep blush forming on his cheeks.

It was only when Kurt glanced down for a second that Blaine remembered he was completely naked and had been displaying his ass to the boy behind him. Not that it bothered him since he didn’t really care if he was naked or not in front of people.

Well, _certain_ people, to be exact.

“Um… h-hi, I’ve been l-looking for you,” Kurt stammered, one of his hands flying up to cover his eyes when Blaine turned around to face him.

Blaine raised a brow as he slipped on his black briefs. “Oh, have you?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure where you went, but I figured you would have wanted some space after what happened.”

He pulled his jeans up and fastened them before speaking. “I guess you were right about that, also you can open your eyes now.”

Kurt slowly removed his hand away from his eyes, still blushing when he noticed that Blaine was still completely shirtless. He took in the defined muscles of his arms, to his broad shoulders, down his torso where he had–as cheesy as it sounded–chiseled abs. Letting his eyes trail further, he took in his V-line ( _holy shit_ ) that was insanely well-defined and the light dusting of hair that disappeared under the waist of his jeans.

_This boy was going to be the death of him._

But then he noticed something else, and in the end, decided not to bring it up.

“How are you?”

The question snapped Kurt out of his reverie as he looked up to see Blaine looking at him with a concerned look in his eyes.

“What?”

“I asked how you were since it looked like you got hurt out there.”

Kurt’s brows went up to his hairline. “Not as hurt as Puck is right now.”

Blaine closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, a nervous tick of his. “Kurt–”

“What the hell was _that_ out there, Blaine?” the blue-eyed boy cut him off, crossing his arms over his chest.

He threw on his shirt before he sat down on a nearby log and motioned for Kurt to sit down next to him. He waited until he did so and thought for a few silent moments on how much he should tell Kurt.

“I don’t know what that was out there,” he began quietly, not looking at him. “I didn’t mean for it to go that far and honestly, I don’t know my own strength sometimes.”

“Blaine, we were all under the assumption that you were human, or at least _mostly_ , but you’re not. No human has that sort of strength, so I guess I’m wondering how that can be and more importantly, what you are.”

“I want to be able to answer those things, but I can’t because I don’t even know why I have that sort of strength or what the hell I am.”

“How can you not–”

“I just don’t, Kurt!” Blaine exclaimed as he stood up and glared down at him. “I just don’t fucking know and it annoys the absolute fuck out of me to not know why I can do what I do or why I’m capable of _shattering_ someone’s arm!”

Kurt visibly shrunk back and stared up at him with wide eyes. “Blaine, c-can you please sit down? I didn’t mean to make you mad, and you’re scaring me.”

At that, Blaine’s face relaxed as he let out a long sigh before sitting back down and tentatively took Kurt’s hand in his. “I’m sorry, I just… this whole thing isn’t easy for me.” He paused for a moment before asking, “How is he?”

“They’re trying to contact some sort of white witch to mend his bones and piece them back together. Other than that, he’s just in pain.”

“What about everyone else?”

He hesitated before answering. “Um, they’re… scared? I guess that’s one word to describe it, but I’m going to be honest and say that when you go back, you’ll be facing some consequences.”

When Blaine frowned at him, Kurt continued. “With werewolves, especially in our tribe, we fight to show dominance but we never hurt each other too badly. The injuries I got were the worst we could get, but you injured Puck to the point where we need a white witch to help him. We don’t condone that sort of violence here, and usually we have to punish whoever caused serious harm.”

“What are they going to do?” Blaine asked quietly, staring down at their hands.

“I don’t know,” Kurt whispered. “This hasn’t happened before.”

They fell silent and stayed that way for a few minutes, each getting lost in their own thoughts.

Blaine wasn’t exactly scared about what they would do to him, but he was scared about Sue’s reaction if she found out about it. He knew he messed up big time and people would bombard him with questions he couldn’t even answer himself, but that didn’t mean he was prepared for it. Then there was also the fact that he would have to face Finn and the rest of the football team and while that also didn’t scare him, it didn’t ease his worry about them wanting to seek some sort of revenge and fight him.

He really didn’t need anymore reasons to be feared or hated.

Meanwhile, Kurt didn’t know what to make of the situation. On one hand, he was a little scared of Blaine, and whether or not he was human was only confirmed from what had happened earlier. But on the other hand, in the sadistic part of his mind, he felt as if Puck deserved it–as if _all_ the boys in that group deserved it, including Finn.

But one thing for certain was his feelings for Blaine–that wouldn’t change. And while he wanted to be with him, he knew he couldn’t, not only because the timing would be poor, but because of the tribe laws that he needed to follow especially because he was the alpha’s son.

It was Blaine who broke the silence, the question he asked catching Kurt off guard.

“Why didn’t you tell me Burt was an alpha and that you’re in line to be the next?”

“Technically, I’m up against Finn for the position,” he corrected him before continuing. “And because I was embarrassed.”

“Why were you embarrassed? Also, what’s up with this whole situation with Finn?”

Kurt sighed and squeezed his hand. “I was embarrassed because Finn and I are both, in a sense, competing for it. People look at us and automatically believe Finn is more well-suited for the position–he somehow has more authority than me and he’s more of a man than I am, according to everyone.”

“That’s bullshit,” Blaine snapped. “Anyone who uses masculinity as a reason to believe one has more of an advantage is an idiot. The main thing that makes someone a leader is their mindset and personality. Would people rather have a guy who is all macho and shit, but can’t understand anything that people tell him, and can’t be open-minded, or would they rather have someone who understands how things work, is open-minded, and does what’s best for the people around him? You are so much better than him, Kurt. And also, I’m highly offended that you said everyone thinks he’s more of a man than you, because _I don’t._ ” He paused for a moment before he added, “Is that why you joined football?”

He looked down and nodded. “I thought it would help me seem like more of a guy and not so… feminine. I mean, my voice is high, I sing like a girl, I’m into fashion, and I’m not exactly all muscle and buff like the other guys. So, I guess doing something that was considered manly would help, but I guess not–if anything, it makes me look like a dumbass, which I probably am.”

If Blaine had a heart, he would have literally felt it drop at Kurt’s words. This boy that was sitting right next to him, _the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his life,_ had more insecurities than he could count. He couldn’t help but hate Kurt’s tribe. He hated them for their stereotypes, he hated them for pinning Kurt against his step-brother, he hated that they didn’t see him as the leader he was, and he hated them for making Kurt belittle himself constantly.

Standing up from the log, he crouched down in front of Kurt, taking his face in his hands, and pressing their foreheads together.

“Kurt,” he said softly, noticing the other boy’s eyes were closed. “Look at me.”

When he opened them, Kurt found beautiful honey eyes staring back at him, and kept eye contact as Blaine continued.

“Listen to me when I say this: you are the most beautiful boy I have ever met, and I know that you think by me saying that, I’m comparing your beauty to a girl’s, but no. You are more beautiful than any girl or boy I have ever seen or met. I hate your tribe for making you think this way about yourself, and changing the way you see yourself. I mean, god, have you _seen_ yourself? You don’t have to prove to those assholes that you’re more of a man than Finn, because you _already are,_ and they’re failing to see that. In my eyes, you’re a born leader, and they just need to get their head out of their asses and give you a chance to show them just that.”

By the time he finished, Kurt had tears running down his face, his bright blue eyes glossed over. “Blaine–”

He shook his head. “Let’s just leave it at that, okay? Now let’s go back so I can face whatever consequences I have to deal with.” Just as he was about to stand up, he looked back at the pond and raised a brow. “Also, how’d you find me?”

“Your cologne gave you away,” he said with a soft chuckle before his face turned serious. “I’m scared about what they’re going to do to you. I overheard that my dad doesn’t want you to be punished because he actually likes you, but as an alpha he has to. But since he can’t come up with a punishment, um… he’s letting Finn do it.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “He’ll probably ask for me to be burned to death or something. Maybe break all my bones, too.”

“Well, if you can shatter Puck’s bones, I doubt any one of us can harm you.”

He let out a small laugh. “That’s true, actually.” He sighed as he stood up, bringing Kurt up with him. “Okay, let’s get this over with.”

But just as Kurt took a step forward, Blaine tugged him back so that he was flush against his chest, his hands coming up to rest on Blaine’s shoulders. He watched as Blaine leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, then on both his cheeks, and finally on his nose.

“I know we’re not actually together, but I wasn’t lying when I said I’d wait for you.”

Kurt blushed as he rubbed their noses together. “Like you said, we’re not actually together, but… I want us to be because I really like you too, It’s just that now isn’t a good time, but I don’t want us to see other people, I guess? I’d just like to know that you’re mine, in a sense.”

Blaine gulped and willed himself not to get hard, because Kurt saying he was his _did things to him._ “I’d like that too. But we’re not doing anything until we’re officially together, even kissing.”

He nodded. “Okay, I can do that.”

With one last kiss to his nose, Blaine intertwined their hands together and led Kurt back to the tribe.

If Blaine didn’t realize that he had put his scar and markings on full display for him, Kurt didn’t mention it.

******

“You’re fucking insane.”

“Kurt–”

“You can’t let him do this, Dad!” Kurt cried, gripping his hair as he felt a familiar pressure behind his eyes, tears building up at the corners.

“I’m sorry, kiddo. I really am, but I promised him he could make the decision on how he wanted to go about this–”

“Well it’s a fucking horrible idea!”

“Language–”

“I don’t give a fuck about my language!” he yelled angrily before he rounded on Finn who had been standing off to the side. “You piece of shit–”

“Kurt.”

He whirled around, ready to yell at whoever interrupted, but stopped himself when he saw Blaine giving him a small smile.

“It’s okay.”

“No, no it’s not,” he said through gritted teeth. “ _None_ of this is okay.”

Blaine walked until he was right in front of him and reached forward to take his hand.

“No touching–”

“Fuck off,” he snapped at Finn and grabbed Kurt’s hand. “Really, it’s fine.”

“But–”

Blaine pressed a finger against his lips and smiled. “No but’s. Honestly, it could have been worse.”

Deciding that he would just have to deal with it, knowing how stubborn Blaine was, Kurt deflated and pressed their foreheads together. “I wish I could stay there with you.”

“I do too, but I’ll be fine.”

They heard someone clear their throat from behind them, causing them to turn around, only to find Burt and Finn looking at them a little awkwardly.

“Um, are you guys–”

“It’s none of your business and frankly, you have no right to ask,” Kurt cut him off, irritation lacing his voice.

“I hate to do this,” Burt began, though he sounded genuinely sorry about the situation, “but we should get going since it’s getting darker outside.”

With one last look at each other, Blaine pulled away from Kurt, allowing two other tribe members tie a rope tightly around his hands, bringing his arms behind his back. One of them gripped the back of Blaine’s head as they led him out of the main rotunda and outside where everyone else was, all of them eyeing Blaine with uncertainty.

Ignoring them, he walked in between the two members, Kurt, Finn, Burt, and Will trailing behind them. They walked through the forest for what seemed like forever–though it couldn’t have been more than an hour–the scenery gradually turning spookier and empty, with very few signs of life. Finally, they came to a stop where a small cabin stood in the middle of the towering trees. While it looked nice on the outside, they all knew the inside was anything but that.

Shoving the old door open, it was obvious that the cabin hadn’t been used or lived in, in what seemed like years–considering the moss and vines that covered a majority of it–and that it had probably been the victim of an unsuspecting attack. There were large holes in the roof and the walls, multiple beams lying on the floor or resting against them. The floorboards were basically nonexistent, having been broken or blown up by something, now replaced with dirt. There were some wooden poles that held up whatever was left of the roof, and from the ground, little plants could be seen sprouting from it.

All in all, it was tragically beautiful.

Blaine felt one of the men holding him, push him forward roughly so that he could start walking forward. They walked towards the middle of the run-down cabin, right in front of the largest and strongest wooden pole, and the men began to tie the rope binding Blaine’s hands together around it tightly. They left enough room for him to be able to slide down to the floor easily so he could sit on the damp soil, arms behind his back still.

Finn walked over and looked down at him, a small smirk appearing on his face. “Well, well, well, not so tough here, are we?”

“Finn–” Kurt tried, but the taller boy cut him off by raising a hand in his direction, still looking down at Blaine.

“So here’s what’s going to happen,” he began and crouched down so that he was at eye level with the other boy. “You’re going to stay here until Puck’s arm is _completely_ healed, which means that he’ll be able to fight again and not be in pain.”

Burt looked at Finn with wide eyes. “Woah, woah. Now wait a minute, Finn. You can’t make him stay here for that long, Puck’s arm could take weeks or _months_ to heal.”

“Then it’s a fair enough punishment. He gets to come back to his life the same time Puck can.”

“Dad!” Kurt exclaimed and turned to look at his father with pleading eyes. “ _Now_ you _have_ to do something! You’re the one in charge here, not him!”

“Kurt, I can’t just–”

“What are you going to do when Sue finds out you broke her promise for keeping him safe?” he challenged, raising a brow when Burt fell silent. “ _This_ isn’t keeping him safe, and if she finds out that he isn’t with us and we left him here, she’s going to punish us. Remember, _she’s_ the one who is keeping us safe right now with that barrier. Are you _really_ going to risk our lives for Finn’s insane punishment?”

It took Burt a long time before he finally answered. “One week. He stays here for one week and Kurt, you’ll be bringing him food and water, but you’ll have someone accompany you each time.”

Finn gaped at him. “What the hell? Burt, he deserves worse–”

“Let me ask you something, Finn,” the older man said, cutting him off. “Do you really believe his punishment is worth our own punishment? Kurt’s right. Sue is the one keeping us safe at the moment, and doing this to her kid will put all our lives in danger. If you think punishing him is more important than keeping your entire tribe safe, then I’m going to have to start questioning if you’re fit to be a leader, let alone an alpha.”

At that, Finn visibly deflated and he ran a hand through his hair. “Fine. One week.” He stood up and sent Blaine one last glare before walking towards the door, shoving past Kurt roughly.

Kurt turned to look at his father and gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you,” he whispered before he went over to Blaine and kneeled down in front of him.

He took his face in his hands, the golden-eyed boy leaning into his touch as Kurt gently ran his thumb over his cheek. “I’ll come back tomorrow, okay? Can you hang in there for at least a week?”

Blaine nodded and turned his head to kiss the inside of Kurt’s palm. “Yeah, I’ll be okay. Now go before they get mad and before I make you stay.”

He laughed softly and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Blaine’s nose before rubbing his own against it. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

With one last kiss to his forehead, Kurt stood up and walked over towards the door, shooting Blaine one last smile before he left. Burt stayed behind but didn’t move from his spot by the door.

“I like you, kid.”

“What?”

Burt chuckled. “I said I like you. In all honesty, I’ve been waiting for someone to beat the crap out of Finn’s friends for a while now, but after what you did to Puck, I think they’ll back off for now.”

Blaine frowned and looked over his shoulder at the man behind him. “Why didn’t you ever stop them?”

“With werewolves, we tend to learn things on our own, and we especially learn from our mistakes. I was the same as they were when I was younger, and I had to learn what was right and wrong on my own as I grew up and it’s shaped me into who I am today. If I were to talk to them, what good would that do? I’m basically solving their problems for them when they should be doing that on their own, and if they face some nasty shit along the way, then that’s their doing,” he explained calmly. “Now, I obviously don’t like the way they treat Kurt, and I gave them a pep talk earlier about what happened out there. And I know you’re probably wondering why him and Finn are competing for my position as alpha for when I step down, but that sort of came about within the tribe. Personally, I’d always seen Kurt as a natural-born leader who just hasn’t been given a chance to show what he’s meant for, you know? And I want him to find that chance and opportunity for himself, without my help. It’s all about learning on your own in this tribe until you desperately need help, which will always be provided if needed.”

Blaine took in what Burt had said and processed it through his mind quickly before he answered. “That’s why you never really intervene when Kurt and Finn are fighting.”

He nodded. “I feel guilty, because I know what Finn thinks of Kurt. Hell, I know what _everyone_ in this tribe thinks of him, but Kurt is the strongest boy I know. Like I said before, if he really needs help, I’ll be there to give it to him.”

“You should tell him that, you know.”

“Goodnight, Blaine.”

He watched as Burt walked out the door and closed it behind him, leaving Blaine alone with nothing but the faint moonlight peeking through the holes in the roof.

He didn’t notice the way his necklace glowed briefly as he leaned the back of his head against the pole, letting his eyes fell shut as sleep finally took over. It wasn’t comfortable, but it would do for the time being.

At least the voice didn’t come that night.


End file.
